Midnight Secretary
by Ozuttly
Summary: Jounouchi needs money for his sister's eye operation, and miraculously gets a job as Seto Kaiba's secretary. But then he sees something he's not supposed to see, and tries to blackmail the CEO. Bad idea. Seto/Jou vampire AU.
1. Chapter 1

Bah, first story I've written in... A really, really long time. I'm kinda surprised that I even managed to get through this first chapter without dying half-way through, haha. But, alas, I made it. I think I can be proud of that.

Anyways, this is the first story I'm uploading on here. I'm actually quite proud of how it's turning out, even though I only have the first chapter finished, and I think i might actually see this one all the way through. Seto/Jou is my favourite couple in the YuGiOh fandom, and they're very fun to write, particularly in AU. and there weren't many Seto/Jou AU vampire fics on this site that I actually liked when I was craving them a few days ago, and those that were there hadn't been updated in at least a year. So, to curb the addiction I decided to write my own. I hope it doesn't kill you.

Summary: Jou is a high school dropout struggling to make money to pay for an operation to fix his sister's eyesight. When he gets hired as the receptionist for high-class CEO Seto Kaiba, all he's concerned about is getting the cash. It seems like it'll be a long struggle, until he accidentally witnesses the CEO doing something very strange, and takes the opportunity to snap a picture on his cell-phone. But blackmailing a powerful man who may or may not also be a vampire is never a smart thing to do...

Rated M. It'll most likely get quite steamy later on, so just to be safe.

* * *

Money. That was the start of all of this. He had just needed a little bit of money to pay for his sister's operation, that was why he had taken this job in the first place. True, attempting to blackmail the CEO of one of the largest corporations in the world wasn't exactly smart, but he had never been one of those guys who planned out his actions beforehand.

He leapt before he looked, and that was why he was here now, laying naked on the expensive oak desk of his boss, hands tied behind his head as he was hammered into over and over and over again. He felt like he was going to tear open inside, if he hadn't already, and the tears that he had been fighting back since they had started were finally spilling over, running down his cheeks as he cried out in pain and ecstasy.

He never expected any of this. All he had needed was a little bit of money…

*****Two Months earlier***  
**

Jounouchi Katsuya felt like an ant as he stood at the doors to the headquarters of Kaiba Corp, the massive building towering over him like an imposing giant made of steel. Geez, could the building be any bigger? Sure, this was one of the largest and most powerful companies in the world, so of course the main office would stand to be big, but this was just overkill. The blonde's brown eyes shifted upwards, attempting to count the number of windows to see if he could figure out how many floors there were from the outside, but the wall just kept going up and up and up, jutting out into the clouds until he could no longer make out any of the small squares.

Geez, how the hell did he even get this job? Sure, he was just one of the many receptionists, but still! He hadn't even stepped inside yet, and already the size of the building was intimidating him to the point where he felt like running away.

But he didn't run away. He needed the money, and he knew that there was no way this could be half as bad as he imagined it. Sure, he felt a little out of place, but once he got inside things would be better, and he'd see that he didn't stand out nearly as much as he thought he did.

Or so he'd hoped. Unfortunately, after opening the doors and stepping into the main lobby, Jou felt even more like an ugly duckling that had found himself in a party of swans. Everything was clean and neat, all of the employees walking past seeming wealthy, confident and hard working. It only took one look down at his rumpled pants and hand-me-down shirt for the twenty-two year old to realize that he was an alien in this world of well groomed corporate millionaires, and he could feel the stares, hear the disapproving whispers as he made his way to the front desk.

Normally this would have bothered him, and maybe he would've taken a swing at the ones who were mocking him, cursed them out or even just flipped them off silently. But he couldn't afford to lose this job. It was the only place in town that had been willing to hire a high-school dropout with no experience – although he couldn't imagine why this place had actually taken him on – and there was no way that he was going to give up this opportunity that had fallen into his lap.

"Erm, 'scuse me, but uh, I'm supposed to start today?" He mumbled to the receptionist once he reached the desk, and she gave him a very skeptical look. She, like the others, was well-dressed with perfect hair and flawless makeup. Geez, poor Jou was starting to feel like he had stepped into the Twilight Zone rather than an office building. The woman at the desk stayed silent, fixing him with a look that just dared him to try and make a fool out of her. "Jounouchi Katsuya, you can check. I just don't have a clue which floor I'm s'pposed to go to or anything."

He had tried to lighten the mood with a somewhat joking tone, but it was like trying to joke with a brick wall. The secretary quietly checked the computer, looking for his name, and the mildest look of surprise washed over her features for a split second when she found it. Jounouchi was tempted to make a snide comment, but just as quickly as it had appeared, the expression was gone and she was pointing towards the elevator.

"You're on the fifty-seventh floor." After saying that one sentence, she waved him away and returned to her work, almost looking annoyed that she had to waste her time on directing a new employee.

Oh well, it could have been worse. She could have called security on him, or asked for ID to make sure that he really was who he said he was. That would have been just a lovely welcome to the team, wouldn't it? This was going to be a long day.

After pressing the up button on the elevator, Jou said a silent prayer when the doors swung open and he realized that it was empty. That was good. He didn't want to be stared at like some kind of science experiment all the way up to the fifty-seventh floor. Puh. Fifty-seven. What kind of building needed /fifty seven/ floors?

Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding… Brown eyes watched the little numbers on the top flash up as the elevator rose, and the higher they got the lower his stomach seemed to drop. By the time he had reached the mid thirties (the car was still empty, although a few people had gotten on for a few floors and then quickly left) he was starting to feel not only claustrophobic, but nervous about the height. There was just something inherently creepy about being up so high in a manmade structure.

Fifty two, fifty three, fifty four, fifty five, fifty six… Fifty seven. The doors slid open with a small chime, and Jou rushed into the hallway, glad to be out of that damned moving box. Once he actually started looking around, however, he was a little surprised by the number of people on this floor.

Most of the other halls were filled with bustling workers, but this one was surprisingly empty. There weren't many offices, either, aside from one at the end of the hall and one directly behind it. Curious, the blond headed to the first room, looking for a nameplate on the door but finding none. Next was the other room, this one with a large desk beside the door with a name-card on the front indicating that it was the receptionist's. Huh, so this must have been where he was going to work from now on. That didn't seem too bad.

But exactly whose receptionist /was/ he, anyways? He hadn't actually been told that at the interview, so he stood beside the desk, leaning in close to get a look at the second nameplate on the door—

Wham. Just as he had leaned in, the door opened, and the plate that he had been trying to read collided with his nose, causing him to let out a yelp of pain and a string of unpleasant curse words. God, that friggin' hurt! Jou clutched his hands over his nose and mouth, feeling his fingers dampen slightly as a hint of blood trickled through them. Geez, he hoped his nose wasn't broken…

"What are you doing?" The voice was cold and unsympathetic as the person who had injured him stepped out of the office, looking down on the younger man, who was still wincing in pain.

The first thought that went through the blond's head was that this guy was definitely handsome. Tall, well-built with cold blue eyes and neat brown hair, he looked like the kind of guy that you often saw playing the hot businessman in movies or modeling in magazines, not actually walking the halls of an office in real life. His choice of dress was a little… strange, seeing as he was wearing a trench coat at work, but somehow it just added to the look of authority that he simply oozed.

The second thought that went through Jou's head as he locked eyes with the stranger was that he was going to hate this man. Sure he was pretty, but he had an arrogant, better-than-you attitude that just rubbed the young man the wrong way, made him irritable and uncomfortable. Guys like that pissed him off.

And then there was the fact that this guy had just smacked poor Jou in the face with a door and, rather than seeming sympathetic, was acting like Jou was the one at fault. That would generally make anybody a little annoyed.

"Hey, mutt. Are you deaf? I asked you a question." Another icy comment knocked the blond out of his thoughts, and he felt red rise to his cheeks. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Mutt? What the hell was he, a dog?

"What the hell do you think I'm doing? You just hit me with the friggin' door, I'm waitin' for a friggin' apology!" He snapped, wiping the dribble of blood on his sleeve as he brought his hands away from his face, balling them into fists at his sides as he glared up at his 'attacker'. He was trying to be intimidating, but as the other man was so much taller than he was it didn't really work out that way.

One brown eyebrow rose, and the arrogant bastard snorted, shoving past the other and heading down the hall towards the elevator.

"You'll be waiting a long time, then. I'm too busy to apologize to anybody stupid enough to get himself hit in the face with a door." His words were nonchalant, casual, and Jou felt something inside of him snap. A string of curse-words flew from his mouth, and had the elevator doors not closed right then, he would have jumped the guy.

That was when another figure scurried out of the office behind him, apologizing rapidly as he scrambled over to the man with the bloody nose, handing him a few paper-towels and a bag of ice.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! We didn't think that there was anybody out there, so big brother just opened the door… I really am sorry!" The boy didn't seem to be much older than eighteen or nineteen, and while Jou was certainly still pissed off, his apologies did make him feel better. That, and he had always had a bit of an affinity for kids. Maybe it was because of his little sister.

"Nah, it's not a big deal... Not broken or anything, anyways." He chuckled, forcing a grin as the younger teen let out a relieved sigh, his hands falling to his sides in relief. After realizing that his guest wasn't hurt, he extended one hand to the other, also donning a small smile.

"You're Jounouchi, the new secretary, right?" He asked, receiving a small nod in response. The boy's smile grew wider for a moment, then disappeared as he placed his hands on his hips. "Geez, it's your first day and you're already late! The company went out on a limb hiring you, yanno, so you need to make sure to get here on time from now on! Otherwise you'll be fired in a minute! But I guess since you're new, I can let it slide this time." Another small smile, and then the black-haired teenager pointed towards the desk.

"Oh yeah, this'll be your workplace. We just cleared it out after the old receptionist left, so it's kinda empty right now, but feel free to get settled in. Your job's pretty simple, just take phone-calls, check messages and sometimes make appointments. That's really all there is to it. If somebody comes in for a meeting, make sure big brother's available before you let them in, especially if they don't have an appointment. If somebody doesn't have an appointment but tries to get in anyways, make sure you call security…" Realizing that he was getting his training, Jou quickly jotted down everything that the younger boy said in his mental notebook, nodding his head to each point as the teenager went on. "…as for girls, just try to ignore them. They're usually expected, so you can generally just let them in without worrying. Any questions?"

Jou's head snapped up when he realized that the other was finished, and he shook his head lightly. That was a lot for what was supposed to be a simple job, but he didn't dare complain.

"Nah, easy enough. Just one thing, though, does your big brother always act like there's something stuck up his ass?" He cracked the joke, half trying to create a lighter atmosphere and half being completely serious. The other boy frowned, but from the look on his face the blond could tell that he knew exactly how unpleasant his brother's mood was.

"He's just… A little stressed." He lied, and they both knew it, but Jou just decided to take the answer without fighting. "But if that's all, I guess I should just let you get started. Oh, but if you have any problems, feel free to talk to me. I'm Kaiba Mokuba, my office is just right there." He pointed to the other room on the floor, and Jou felt his jaw drop. Kaiba? As in, the owner of the company? No way, this kid wasn't…

That was when it sunk in. Kaiba. Big brother. He spun around on his heel and checked the nameplate that had eluded him before, feeling his stomach knot up again as he read it carefully.

Kaiba Seto, CEO.

Great. Just friggin' great. He'd cursed out his boss on his first day.


	2. Chapter 2

I had originally intended for this to be included in the first chapter, but I got tired of writing last night and didn't want a first chapter that was ten pages, so I decided to split it up. Anyways, here's the next part of the story, which gets past the introductions and into the meat of the situation. Hope you all enjoy Jou's misfortune as much as I do~

Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer for the first chapter. I (obviously) don't own YuGiOh or the title Midnight Secretary, although I have only read the first chapter of the manga of the same name, so I have no idea if the two stories will end up going in a similar direction or not.

* * *

He had cursed out his boss on the first day.

That was always the start to any promising career; getting hit in the face with a door and then flipping off the bastard behind it, only to find out that he was the one signing your paycheck. Needless to say, poor Jou spent the rest of the day at his desk, getting accustomed to the work and worrying himself half to death. Getting fired after finally finding a job would suck, and he knew that if word got out about his little episode, he wouldn't be able to find work at anywhere paying more than a McDonalds for at least the next ten years.

Luckily, Kaiba said nothing after returning to his office, and while Jou did stand up to apologize, he quickly sat down once more when he saw the look on the other's face. Mocking, arrogant, almost like he was expecting said apology just so that he could shoot it down and spit in the receptionist's face. Like he was going to get the chance. Jou quickly picked up the phone (ignoring the fact that it hadn't actually rung) to cover his tracks, giving the other an irritated look, as if he were too busy to deal with a stuck-up boss.

Kaiba, being the instigating bully that he was, didn't let it go. Instead he chuckled, a cold and annoying sound that would make even the calmest man in the world grind his teeth.

"When you're done answering non-existent phone-calls and playing secretary, I expect you to actually do some work and confirm all of these appointments for me. Make sure you're done before lunch, or I'll dock your pay." He said simply, setting a stack of papers nearly a foot high on Jou's desk, giving him another cruel smirk before he opened the door.

The poor blond's jaw dropped. The pages were sectioned into halves, single-spaced in size-six font and double-sided, with lists and lists of phone-numbers and dates that extended not only into the next few months, but even a few that took place next year. Crap, what the hell did Kaiba think he was? Some kind of machine? Lunch was in less than two hours, he didn't have time to go through all of these!

"What the hell?! That's impossible, you bastard!" He snapped, although the door slammed shut half-way through his sentence, and Jou was left clenching his fists, grinding his teeth so hard that he figured his molars would be sand within five minutes.

Damn, now he knew why he had gotten this job so easily. Kaiba Seto was the boss from hell. No, hell was putting it too lightly. He was the boss that had been expelled from hell, once manning the deepest, darkest torture chambers, but was kicked out for being too much of a smug, cruel asshole and making Satan himself look like a fluffy kitten. Yeah, that worked.

Ok, so maybe he was exaggerating a little bit, but still! How he expected him to even get started on this was way beyond him, and it was only after moping around for another five minutes that he realized he was wasting time he could have (and should have) been using working. Muttering something under his breath about stupid rich bitches, he reached across the stack of papers and picked up the phone to dial the first number.

***

The sun was setting. Lunchtime had long-since come and passed, and Jounouchi was still working on confirming appointments. He had made a dent, covering up until May of the next year, but the list went on until October, and most of the other workers were already starting to head home.

Glancing at the digital clock on the wall behind him, the young secretary let out a mournful sigh. 5:30. At this rate, he'd be here until at least seven o'clock, and would have to kiss any plans he had for the evening behind. He probably could just leave what was left of the stack of papers behind and head home for the evening, but Jou didn't dare. Giving up and going home now would be like waving a white flag, and like hell he was going to give that bastard Kaiba the pleasure of beating him. No, he was going to finish this, even if it killed him.

Speaking of Kaiba, it seemed that the CEO was also still working, as the blond secretary hadn't seen him come out of the office since returning after having his lunch, (which Jou had been forced to skip, and was reminded of now as his stomach growled on perfect cue) although quite a few visitors had stopped in and out over the course of the day. Quite a few of them were women, and while they were obviously classy, Jou just saw them as lovestruck, gold-digging whores.

True, he didn't know the /exact/ reason why they'd come (Mokuba had told him earlier to ignore the women and let them in, so he didn't ask too many questions) but he could tell from the little snippets of conversations that he caught when the door opened and closed that they all just wanted to get into Mr. CEO's pants. Sickeningly sweet voices cooed words of endearment, dripping disgusting honey as the girls pouted about not wanting to leave so soon. More than once Jou caught himself rolling his eyes or forcing back a gag, particularly when one of the braver sluts leaned in for a good-bye kiss.

Most men would have been jealous to see something like this, but Jounouchi Katsuya was not most men. As cheesy as it sounded, he was the type who believed in love over sex, and was still waiting for that perfect girl to come and profess her love to him, after which they would get married, maybe have one or two kids and own a roomy minivan that would sit in the driveway of a quaint little house, in front of which there would be a white picket fence. The chances of that actually happening were slim to none, and slim was waiting at the bus-stop to catch the next greyhound leaving town, but still, a guy could hope, couldn't he? While on that subject, it would be nice if she was a brunette. A nice, cute girl with silky brown hair, pretty blue eyes…

Kind of like Kaiba, only without all of the jackassness. Or the maleness. Or the… Wait, was he comparing his dream-girl to his bastard of a boss? No, no, no, no, no, no… Just. Just no! No way in hell! He wanted a wife that was nice and sweet, not an arrogant, smug, irritating little bitch who always looked down on others like they were crap, or scum, or… something.

There was a slight thump as the head of messy blond hair hit the wooden desk. Geez, he had been at the office too long… He was already starting to let Kaiba intrude into his thoughts and fantasies, and that was the one place he /refused/ to let the guy deface. He could make a fool out of him at work, drive him like a slave until his jaw hurt from smiling too much, hell, he could even hit him with a door and not even bother to apologize but he was not allowed to take over his thoughts. That was where the line was drawn, and nobody, rich CEO or otherwise, was allowed to cross it.

"Slacking off already? I guess that means you're done?" The tone was snide, and Jounouchi didn't even have to look to know who it was. He still turned his head anyways, catching a glimpse of the brunette, dressed in his coat with a few folders tucked under his arm. Looked like he was going home for the night. Puh.

Jou quickly straightened himself out, setting the papers in front of him as he picked up the phone once more, shooting the other a hard glare.

"Nah, just takin' a quick break. I'll be done in about twenty minutes though, /sir/, so don't worry your precious, rich little ass about my work." He said the comment in a sugary tone, forcing a smile, although he couldn't pull off the smug, superior look that Kaiba always seemed to give him. Instead he felt more like a defiant child or puppy. God, this sucked.

Kaiba's left eyebrow rose, and muttered a slight hmph as he turned away, a little disappointed that he hadn't gotten a better reaction. He didn't let it get to him, though, and still glanced back over his shoulder once he reached the elevator.

"Be grateful I gave you the rest of the day to work on that, when I told you to have it done by lunch. Most employers aren't kind enough to take in strays, so I don't like it when my dogs ignore the rules and do things at their own pace. If it happens again, I'll fire you."

Luckily the elevator doors closed just as Jounouchi muttered a string of petty insults, flipping him the bird even though he couldn't see it through the door. But the rude, snooty comments also 'inspired' him, and soon enough he had the phone in his hand once more, dialing numbers and confirming dates as fast as he could.

He had said twenty minutes, even though he doubted he could have finished in such a short amount of time, but now he was determined to stick to it. Like hell he was going to let Kaiba intimidate him. He wasn't a stray, he was more than capable of doing this low-end job, and he was going to prove it. And then, once he did, he was going to shove that proof in little Mr. CEO's face.

***

6:30. Even going as fast as he could, almost wearing his finger-pads down by dialing so many numbers and leaving his jaw numb from talking in a fake-happy business tone, it had still taken him an hour to finish. That little fact pissed Jou off more than anything else, because it felt like he had let Kaiba win by not sticking to his estimate. He had not wanted to let him win.

Still, he had at least gotten the work done, and that was more than enough to satisfy his mind and put him at ease. He'd managed to get through his first day without crashing or strangling his boss, and that had to be some kind of victory. Might as well celebrate. He could feel his stomach grumbling and churning, and decided that dinner was in order. Of course, money was still tight even now that he had a steady job, so he couldn't afford to go to a particularly nice restaurant, but anything that wasn't convenience-store food was considered 'special-occasion' to him.

So, sticking his hand into his pocket and pulling out his wallet to check his change, he started towards the nearest fast-food joint to get himself something quick, cheap and easy. As he headed out of the parking-lot, however, something over by the side of the office building, sandwiched in the alleyway between one skyscraper and the next, caught his eye. Speaking of quick, cheap and easy…

It was Kaiba, only he wasn't alone. No, instead he was in the middle of snorging a rather attractive blond, who had her arms around his neck and, by her body language, was begging for more as he aggressively kissed her neck. Jou recognized the woman as one of the whores who had stopped by earlier in the day, remembering that she had been one of the bold ones, stealing a goodbye kiss after whining for almost ten minutes about how lonely she would be without him for the rest of the day. More like how lonely she would be without his money…

Kaiba must have known that – he didn't strike Jou as the kind to be manipulated easily – but he certainly didn't seem to mind too much from this angle. The blond was immediately thankful that the sun had set and that the streets were covered in a semi-dark haze, allowing him to watch without being seen. Even though he wasn't exactly what one would call new to the dating scene, and had definitely kissed and fooled around with girls before, he couldn't help but feel a flush of pink come to his cheeks as he watched Kaiba practically devour the girl's face. He was kissing her aggressively, his hands traveling up and down her body, first squeezing her large (and probably fake) breasts, then down to her tight little ass, underneath the short little skirt and in between her legs…

Damn, this was getting to be R-rated. Jou didn't know why he was even sticking around, why he was /watching/ this instead of leaving Kaiba alone to his slut and getting his dinner. The girl was attractive, yeah, but it wasn't his taste, so that couldn't have been it… But holy cripes, Kaiba was like a beast the way he was ravaging her. His eyes were closed as he quickly unbuttoned her shirt, exposing a white lacy bra and smooth, tanned skin. His tongue quickly moved down to the crook between her neck and her shoulder, his lips wrapping around the skin as he expertly sucked.

Leaving a hickey in such an obvious spot, Kaiba sure was bold. Jou felt his face darken in shade as he continued to watch, moving a little closer while still making sure to stay hidden in the shadows. The last thing he wanted was for his boss to know he was watching him get it on in an alleyway. Oh yeah, that would make life at work real easy.

"Anngg…" The woman suddenly let out a cry, and Jou realized that something was off. Sure, she didn't seem to be in pain, but she started squirming around suddenly, acting uncomfortable. At first Jou just chocked it up to Kaiba having bad technique, but then her struggles died down, her body relaxing as her head lolled to the side. That was when he realized what was really happening. Kaiba wasn't giving her a hickey. He was… he actually had his teeth embedded in her neck, drawing blood.

Holy crap.

Those were the first words that came to mind, and Jou immediately froze. Was he watching what he thought he was watching? So Kaiba wasn't just a jackass, but he was a monster too? Oh geez, this was too much. It didn't make any sense. He'd seen him go out in daylight, he knew that there was a window in his office… But then, he'd read a few books where vampires – which was what he assumed he was watching – could do that.

What the hell was he thinking? There was no way that something like that actually existed. No way.

But if that was so, what was he looking at?

Jou's breath caught in his throat as he tried to think things over. So the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world was a vampire. Yeah, like anybody would believe that. The only way he'd possibly be able to convince anybody was if he had proof, and he doubted Kaiba would leave a dead body with teeth-marks in it for him to find and bring to the police.

Other than that, what could he do? Maybe a picture…

That was it, a picture! He could take a picture! He had his cell-phone on him, and he quietly, carefully reached into his pocket to pull it out. He thanked god that he had turned the volume off earlier in the day after Kaiba complained about hearing it ring, and silently flipped it open. There was no zoom function, and the light was crappy, but he figured he could at least get one or two good shots. But in order to do that, he'd have to move closer, and now that he knew what he was dealing with, he was reluctant to do so.

But getting closer was his only chance, so he held his breath and slowly maneuvered his way towards the mouth of the alley, praying that the bad light would keep him hidden, and that Kaiba would be too distracted to notice him. Once he was close enough, pressed up against the steel wall of the building, he turned to look inside.

The CEO seemed to be almost finished his snack, so it was now or never. Positioning the camera the best he could, Jou snapped a picture, then another, then another. He peeked past the wall and into the alley, and was met with a sight he hoped he wouldn't see.

Kaiba was looking directly at him, their eyes locked for a split second before the predator pulled his still-bloody mouth away from his victim's neck. Jou didn't need anybody to tell him what to do next. Terrified, he bolted. He knew that the chances of outrunning a monster were slim to none, but he had to try. He sprinted like he'd never done before, surely beating some kind of record as he shot down the street. Every second he was expecting someone to grab him from behind, pull him into an alleyway and drain the life out of him, but it never came. After making it four or five blocks, he finally slowed down, giving himself a chance to catch his breath before he walked the rest of the way home.

Digging in his pocket for his keys to open the door, he glanced back at the cell-phone and inspected the pictures. They'd turned out surprisingly well, and despite the stories Kaiba definitely did show up on film. That was at least one good thing.

Tired, out of breath and still jumpy, Jounouchi let out a sigh of relief once he had gotten inside and locked the door behind him, glancing towards the kitchen table. He was surprised to see a place set for him, homemade food dished out on his plate. At first he thought that Kaiba had gotten home before him and was toying with him somehow, but then he recognized the sloppy handiwork.

Shizuka. She must have come over while he was at work, expecting him earlier and making dinner for him to celebrate the first day of his new job. Even though her eyesight was going and she had to struggle to make out the recipes, she still tried her best to cook, clean, and do everything she could to make her big brother happy.

Thinking of that caused Jou to feel a pang of guilt deep in his chest. Shizuka. That was right, all of this was for her. She was the reason why he needed to stick with this job, get things right. He needed to repay her somehow; he needed to make her proud. He needed the money so that he could get her the surgery to save her eyes, even if that meant facing Kaiba again.

Wait a minute… facing Kaiba again. A cruel, sick idea started to form in the back of Jou's mind, and he quickly pulled out his phone once more, inspecting the photos.

Kaiba Seto was one of the richest men in the world, owning and running Kaiba Corp. Surely a few hundred thousand dollars would be nothing to him. Jou knew his secret, and he had proof. For such a rotten guy, wouldn't it be doing him a favour to have his money go towards something good and pure? Jou was sure that Shizuka wouldn't agree with his methods, but she desperately needed this surgery, and waiting longer would only lessen the chance of success.

Rather than earning the money through his job, this way would be much quicker and more effective. All he needed to do was offer his wonderful boss a little… Deal. Pay for the operation, or have those photos leaked onto the internet.

He was already fairly sure he knew which one the CEO would choose.

* * *

Ugh, I'm not nearly as happy with this as the last one. I tend to be really repetitive in my writing, and I feel this chapter got hit by that hard. X.x My characterization isn't the best either, I feel like I'm making Seto to be too much of a jerk. I haven't seen YuGiOh in more than two years, so I'm a little rusty, but believe me, I am trying!

I also didn't get quite as much into this chapter as I had hoped. So the meat comes next time, which will probably be released in a few days, if not tomorrow. Depends if I have insomnia or not. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed~


	3. Chapter 3

And, as promised, here's chapter three. I've tried to be quick with the first few chapters, but you can probably expect the updates to slow down a little bit now as I try to figure out where I'm taking this thing.

Oh yeah, and this is the first real 'M' rated chapter, I guess you could say. Smut ahead; be warned.

* * *

Beep, beep, beep. The alarm clock rang at 7:05, just like it had the day before. Only this time, instead of hitting the snooze button, Jounouchi simply turned it off, already awake, alert and sitting on the edge of his bed.

He had been awake since early in the morning, not really sleeping much during the night. Not that any more could be expected of him, really, as he had just figured out that his boss was not only an arrogant snob, but also a monster.

Hah, sounded like one of those cheesy teen novels, or maybe some crappy online fanfiction. Had anybody else told him this story, he would have directed them straight to the loony bin, but he still couldn't deny what he'd seen. There wasn't any other explanation for it; Kaiba had to be a vampire. Either that or a pervert with a fetish for blood and really, really sharp teeth, but he highly doubted that second option. Jou had seen his teeth, and they weren't any sharper or blunter than normal.

But really, what Kaiba Seto was or was not wasn't the main issue here. The main issue was the fact that not only had Jou seen him, he'd also gotten evidence. That gave him the upper hand, right? If Kaiba did anything to piss him off, he could just threaten to leak them. Maybe, along with the money for Shizuka's operation, he could also obtain a calm, relaxing career as a secretary. Yeah, having a stable job would be nice.

The only problem was approaching his boss about the subject. He didn't have a computer, so he couldn't back up the images on a secondary device before bringing it up, and he would have to show proof. But then Kaiba could easily just steal the phone and break it or something. Then, not only would he have lost his blackmail material, he'd be out a phone.

Ah, how to do this… it was all so confusing. He'd never blackmailed anybody before, so he wasn't really sure of the dos and don'ts when it came to that kind of thing. He did know that you always needed an extra copy of your material, though, and that was where he fell short.

Maybe making himself some breakfast would clear his head, open up the thought-process a little so that he could come up with a few ideas.

Letting out a slight groan, the scruffy young man pulled himself up from the bed, cracking his knuckles and stretching as he shuffled down the stairs towards the kitchen. Let's see, what did he have… Eggs, bacon, no bread. Well, eggs and bacon were ok. It wasn't like skipping the toast once or twice was going to kill him.

He opened up the cupboard above the stove, searching around for a frying pan just as a small object fell down, landing on the stove in front of him with a small thunk. Blinking, he quickly picked up the little pink thing, flipping it over to get a look at what it was.

Shizuka's cell-phone. She must have forgotten it after making dinner for him the night before.

The thought brought a small smile to Jou's face, and he imagined how lost she would be without it. He'd have to return it to her on his way to work…

Wait a minute. Shizuka's cell-phone. He could mail it the pictures.

He would have his backup.

***  
Sucking in a deep breath, Jounouchi stood in front of the door to Kaiba's office, one hand in his pocket clutching his cell-phone.

He had returned Shizuka's phone to her on his way to work, neglecting to mention the pictures that he'd secretly stored on the memory. She probably wouldn't notice them, as she rarely used the phone for more than making calls, so leaving it with her was the perfect hiding place. Nobody else would know.

But right now he needed to focus on the subject at hand, which was getting Kaiba to pay him the money he needed. He knew that the CEO was in there and that he didn't have any appointments at the moment, so it was the perfect time to catch him. All he needed to do was get up the courage to…

He knocked on the door. There was no answer for a few moments, and when it did come it was short and gruff. Hesitating for a moment, Jou finally grabbed the door handle and let himself in.

It was the first time he had actually been inside the office, and thus the first time he realized how cold it was inside. The walls were grey, the curtains were grey, the floors were grey, the small area rug, which was meant to add a sense of warmth and hominess to the otherwise desolate room, was a dull, muted shade of grey. It was like walking into a steel box, and the second Jou entered he felt chills run up and down his spine.

This was not a very nice room.

Sitting at the steel desk across from the door was Mr. CEO himself, Kaiba, with a grey coffee-mug sitting next to a stack of papers that he was absently sorting through. He appeared to be bored, as if running one of the most powerful companies in the world wasn't enough of a challenge for him. Just his posture ground the other man's gears, causing him to stand straight and proud as he stepped in.

"Kaiba, I need to talk to you."

Jou was surprised at how confident he sounded as he spoke up, glad that he wasn't melting like he had expected he would. Hm. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. The CEO stayed quiet for a minute, filing through his papers before he looked up to face the other.

"Well? What do you want, speaking to your boss so disrespectfully?" His tone was surprisingly sharp, and Jou almost backed down right then and there. But he was a man, not a wimp, and he wasn't going to give into this… This /guy/ without a fight!

"It's about last night." Jou made sure that his tone was deadly serious, and Kaiba finally gave him his full attention. Unfortunately, his reaction was rather… odd. He didn't seem scared, nervous, or even mad. Instead he looked somewhat amused, and that just pushed Jou further. He quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out the cell-phone and shoving the pictures right under the other man's nose. "If you don't give me half a million dollars, I'll leak these to the press."

Jou was confident that he had gotten his point across well enough, and was almost proud of himself… Until Kaiba started to laugh. It wasn't exactly a happy laugh either. It was that damned arrogant, smug laugh that seemed to mock Jou every time he heard it. Damn, he hated that laugh. But it had to be a bluff. After all, he had proof—

"And which trash tabloid do you think will take this story of yours, little doggie? You have a couple of blurry cell-phone pictures and a bullshit story. Go ahead and leak them if you want. All it will do is prove to people that you have poor Photoshop skills." Kaiba spoke calmly, and in an instant every single defense Jou had was broken down. He hadn't really thought about the photo quality, or the believability of his story. He had just thought that Kaiba would relent the second he brought it up. But he couldn't give up now.

"But they'll take it seriously when they find the body!" He pointed out, which only caused Kaiba's eyebrow to rise in confusion.

"Body? What body? You didn't kill somebody, did you?" The tone was mocking, slightly concerned, while Jou himself just blinked. Was Kaiba crazy? He had seen him, had even taken pictures, and he still denied it?

"What body? The body of that girl you killed last night, you bastard!" He squeaked, his voice higher than he hoped as he quickly snapped his cell-phone shut, shoving it into his pocket once more. This whole conversation was just getting more and more bizarre, and it was made even worse when Kaiba laughed once more. It was a quieter, less mocking laugh this time, but it still pissed Jou off, particularly because he didn't know what he was laughing about.

"I didn't kill anybody. Had you not run away with your tail between your legs, you would have realized that." He said the words smoothly, picking up his coffee mug and taking a sip. He was extremely calm about this whole situation, and Jou felt his spirits drop. He opened his mouth to come up with some kind of counter, some retort, but nothing came out. Finally he accepted defeat, turning around and hanging his head as he started towards the door. Had he had a tail, it would have been between his legs.

Unfortunately, things weren't quite that simple. Just as he place his hand on the door-knob, he was pulled back, feeling a cold hand on the back of his neck, a fistful of his collar tightly clutched between the fingers.

"Where do you think you're going, mutt? In case you forgot, you just barged into your boss's office and tried to blackmail him." Jou hadn't even heard Kaiba get out of his chair, and already he was shoved down onto the carpet in front of that cold, steel desk. Kaiba was standing over him, a smug smirk on his face as he surveyed the other, like a predator watching his prey.

That was when Jou came to a certain realization. His little scheme had just made him into lunch.

Panicking, he quickly scrambled to his feet once more, rushing towards the doorway in an attempt to escape, but that only excited Kaiba more. He felt a palm on his face, icy fingers pressing lightly against his eyes and cheek-bones, and then he was roughly shoved back down to the floor. Before he had a chance to get up this time, he felt Kaiba's boot dig into his back, forcing him flat onto his stomach.

Damn, that hurt. The poor blond let out a startled yelp of pain, groping around in an attempt to find some kind of weapon, but all that earned him was the boot being lifted from his back and going down on his fingers. He winced, biting down hard on his lower lip to keep from crying out in pain once more, and the disgusting cracking sound that came from his hand made him feel dizzy, sick to his stomach.

This wasn't happening…

Kaiba clicked his tongue, still being that smug, arrogant sonovvabitch that he always was, and Jou felt a growl rise low in his throat as he looked up towards the other's face, seeing that goddamned smirk.

"Now now. Good doggies don't get up and leave until their masters say so." He teased, eliciting a harsh glare from the man on the floor. All he had to do was spin his heel, however, and the defiant look was replaced with a painful whimpering. Ah, yes. That was better.

"I have to admit, you certainly are bold. I half-expected you to quit or just try and sell those pictures, but you actually had the balls to try and blackmail me. That was dumb as shit, of course, but it certainly was bold." The brunette ran his tongue over his teeth, looking down at his prey as he thought for a moment. Maybe there was a way that they could make this… Fun. Keep it going. Jounouchi certainly was an amusing man, and he didn't want to let this chance slip away quite yet.

"So, you need half a million dollars… That's quite a lot of money. Certainly more than those pathetic pictures are worth. But I'll make you a deal instead. I'll give you the money, but you have to give me something in return." Jou was surprised at the offer, expecting to have been killed right then and there, but when he looked up and saw the expression on his boss's face, all hope drained out of him.

"Unnh… What…" He coughed, then yanked his hand out from under Kaiba's foot, glaring daggers at the other man. If looks could kill, Kaiba would be dead. Or, deader than he already was, seeing as he was a vampire. Wait, how did that work? Ah, who cared, the guy looked like he was going to kill him anyways! But he said he would give him the money in return for… Something.

But what was that something? What did he—

The truth suddenly sank in, just as Kaiba moved in for the kill. His hand slid underneath Jou's shirt, his knee going between his legs as he shoved the other down and straddled him, making sure to rub up against certain parts as much as he could as he licked the other's throat. The poor receptionist was caught completely off-guard, and let out a small moan, which was soon followed by a few weak objections.

As much as the blond hated to admit it, Kaiba was /good/ at this. His hands touched just the right places, his fingers knowing where to caress and where to avoid as they snaked around his body. His tongue was particularly skillful, getting the soft spot just beneath his earlobe and causing another moan as Jou's knees began to tremble.

This wasn't good, this wasn't good… He could feel Kaiba's hot breath on his neck, and that tongue… A bulge was starting to grow in the young secretary's pants pressing up against the CEO's knee, and he quickly began to struggle once more. Not this, anything but this…!

Too bad. Just as he managed to break away, Kaiba's arms wrapped his waist and forced him to the ground. Before he had a chance to think, Jou was on his back, his pants off as his boss's hand grabbed his throbbing errection.

Geez, they hadn't even done much yet, and already he was like this… Jou shivered, letting out a whimper as those inhumanly cold hands clutched his hot length, but soon the temperature didn't matter as Kaiba expertly ran his fingers up and down, pumping and touching. Oh god, it was never this good when he did it by himself.

"Unngh… N-no, Kaiba… S-stop…" He squirmed, but the will to resist was gone, and though his mouth was saying no, he found himself pushing up into the other's hand at the same time. His face was flushed, and he could feel himself about to come just as the brunette stopped pumping and squeezed the base, preventing him from release.

"Come on, Jounouchi, don't you know anything? A dog never gets to go before the master." He heard the cruel chuckle in his ear as Kaiba once more began to aggressively kiss his neck, and the poor blond let out a tortured moan. This was too much, too much—

Suddenly Kaiba's fingers were in his mouth. What was he doing? Why was he… Oh no, God no, not that! Anything but that! He quickly began to squirm, whimpering as he felt one damp finger slide towards the small opening, slowly pushing its way inside.

Oh god, oh god, oh /god/! Jou writhed and wriggled, trying to relax so that it wouldn't hurt as much, but at the same time he wanted to fight it because of how… How good it felt. It was just Kaiba's finger, and yet he was already in physical pain from wanting to come so bad. If only the stupid bastard would let him come…

The first finger was soon replaced by a second, helping to stretch open and prepare the opening for the grand finale, which Jou could feel was coming next. Kaiba's breathing had actually quickened somewhat, and he could feel the large, pulsing mass pressed up against his rear, just waiting to get inside and explore.

Finally, the two fingers were drawn out. Normally Kaiba would have at least tried to prepare him a little more, but something about this one was just too tempting. He didn't want to wait any longer when Jou's hole was practically begging for him, and he finally pushed his way inside, causing the poor secretary to let out a small scream of passion and pain, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt Kaiba burry himself inside of him, thrusting into him with reckless abandon.

Then he felt something else. A sharp pain in his throat, much like the sting you felt when getting a needle. Only there were two needles this time, sunk right into his jugular vein and greedily sucking. The poor blond suddenly felt very dizzy, his vision blurring and spinning as he looked down. He could make out a thick white cream, so he must have climaxed, but he couldn't even tell. All he could feel was Kaiba's mouth on his neck, his fangs in the vein.

***

"Big brother! What do you think you're doing?! He works for us, you can't just suck him dry like that! You almost killed him!"

Voices… Angry, shouting voices. One of them sounded like it belonged to Mokuba, but they were too far away for Jou to really be sure of anything. His head was pounding, his eyelids and every other part of his body feeling like they were made of lead. He felt cold, too. Like he had just been dunked in ice-water and was now battling hypothermia.

As if god had realized that, the blond receptionist suddenly felt a blanket being draped over his shoulders and wrapped around his body, which was laying on some kind of cushy surface. It was either a couch or a bed, but seeing as they were in an office building he guessed that it was the former.

But why was he on the couch…?

The memories suddenly flooded back to him, and had he not felt like a scarecrow stuffed full of potatoes instead of straw, he probably would have blushed.

"…He'll live. It was consensual, anyways." Kaiba's voice. Puh! Consensual? What the hell was consensual about what had happened? He'd been shoved to the ground and… And…

"But still! You can't go attacking employees at the company! Poor Jounouchi… He'll definitely want to quit now, and you know how hard it was to find a male secretary willing to take such low pay." Mokuba again. It seemed that they were arguing about something… About him?

"He won't quit." Kaiba spoke with no small amount of confidence, and without even needing to open his eyes, Jou knew that he was wearing that goddamned smirk of his.

"We still have an agreement."

* * *

Ugh, sex scenes are not one of the things I'm good at, and this was one of my worst. X.x I'm sorry, readers! I really dropped the ball half-way through this one, but hey, at least I got it done and actually elaborated on the whole blackmail part of the plot. I'll probably end up delving more into the vampire plot to explain the backstory behind Kaiba and Mokuba in the next few chapters, but as I said, this is the last one I have a specific plan set out for, so don't expect the next update to come so soon. I do hope you enjoyed this one, though. =3


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, this came faster than I expected. I can blame that on insomnia, but I guess it's a good thing either way. Also, I have no idea how the Japanese health care system works, so I just based that part on what little I know of the American system. X.x

* * *

"He won't quit. We still have an agreement." Kaiba spoke those words in an annoyingly confident tone, and Jou wanted nothing more than to quit just to spite him. But then, he didn't really have that luxury. After all, he did need the money…

Wait, the money. That must have been the 'agreement' he was talking about. But then, hadn't he already fulfilled that? He'd just had sex with the stupid ass, wasn't that enough? Ok, so it wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed it a little too (although he would die before he ever admitted it) but that was beside the point. Besides, he'd also had his blood taken, so…

"What the hell d'you mean, agreement? We got no agreement, bastard." Exhausted and annoyed, Jou made no effort to speak politely or correctly to the other two, groaning slightly as he finally forced his eyes open.

Headache, headache! He immediately closed them once more, shutting out the blinding light that came from the floor-lamp that sat next to the couch, letting out another groan. Geez, this was ten times worse than any hangover he'd ever had the misfortune to experience. Despite the mallet pounding against the inside of his head, he could hear somebody (Mokuba?) scurrying over and quickly shutting off the light.

Ah, that was so much better. Letting out a sigh of relief, the blond slowly forced his eyes open once more, looking up to see the younger boy's face leaning over him. Once he realized that he was awake, the obvious tension in Mokuba's shoulders relaxed, and he turned back to face the other Kaiba.

"You woke him up." He said flatly, almost accusingly, and the elder brother simply shrugged his shoulders. Ok, so now that stating the obvious was over and done with…

"Damn right, woke me up. What the hell is this 'bout an agreement? I didn't agree to nothin'." His words were somewhat slurred as he turned, almost managing to glare at the two, but his head hurt too much, so he settled for sending a somewhat unpleasant look instead. The CEO, who was standing at the other end of the room, hardly even spared him a glance as he reached for the door-handle.

"You wanted money, didn't you? Half a million dollars has been wired to your account. It's a loan, not a gift. You'll pay me back through… other means. One thousand dollars per… session." He paused for a second before choosing the last word, thinking it over for a moment before he said it aloud.

Wait, only a thousand bucks a fuck? How much was that? Half a million dollars was five hundred thousand, so at a thousand dollars per go, that meant…

"You want to do me five hundred times?! No way!" It was impossible. He couldn't agree to that. Once or twice he could deal with, but five hundred times? Hell, he wanted to keep his dignity (and his ass) in one piece. There was no way he could do that after five hundred…

"Eh? Five hundred what?" Jou felt his face flush red as Mokuba spoke up, and he quickly rolled over onto his side to avoid looking at either of them. Seto smirked – Jou couldn't see it, but he could feel it in the air – and then opened the door.

"If you refuse to pay me back, I'll simply take it out of your paycheck." The words were cold, and while the blond opened his mouth to object, the door slammed shut before he had a chance to say anything.

Mokuba flinched slightly, glancing back towards Jou and then the door. He could tell that something had happened, although he wasn't sure exactly what. Seto hadn't told him anything, only carried the unconscious body into his office and laid him down on the couch, asking for a first aid kit. Mokuba had put the dots together and figured out the basics, but the details were still blurry, and he didn't understand why the atmosphere suddenly got so thick.

Not wanting to open a can of worms he couldn't reseal, he didn't even bother asking about what had happened and instead headed towards his desk, deciding to change the subject.

"So, what do you need half a million dollars for?" He asked the question casually, pulling a bottle of water and a bag of potato chips out of the bottom desk drawer, heading back around and handing them to the blond. Jou took them gratefully, forcing himself to sit up as he unscrewed the lid from the water and took a swig. Ah, damn, that felt good. Some of the lethargy from a moment before was washed away by the cool liquid, and he let out a sigh as he glanced back at the younger Kaiba (who he suspected was also his boss).

"Hmm? Ah, well…" He stared down at the bottle in front of him, fidgeting for a moment before he finally got the nerve to explain. "My little sister has a problem with her eyes. She needs surgery, otherwise she'll go blind, but it's an expensive procedure." He chuckled weakly as he opened the bag of chips, looking back u at the other. "Pretty cliché, eh?"

Mokuba was… Well, honestly he was a little surprised. Ever since he had first met Jounouchi, he had given off an impression of being a bit of a slob, an uneducated and rough man. Hearing this added a soft side to the image, and honestly made him seem sweet, caring. Maybe even cute.

He felt his face immediately turn the colour of a tomato as he thought of that, and quickly scurried back over to his desk so that Jou wouldn't see. Thinking of another man – particularly one who was at least three years his senior – as cute was just… weird. Bizarre. Still, the silence in the room was awkward, so he continued the conversation with his face buried in a pile of paperwork.

"But that's strange, isn't it? Doesn't health insurance usually cover that?" He was honestly a little curious to the answer, but it was more just to keep talking than anything else. He wished in an instant that he could take it back, though, as he seemed to have struck a nerve. The bag of chips crumpled up, the bottle cracking as it was squeezed by a tight fist.

"Tch. It should. But they say that it's not life-threatening, so they pulled our coverage. We can't even afford a lawyer to combat the decision." He spoke through gritted teeth, grinding his molars in irritation. Even the thought of the long battle with the system was enough to get him riled up, and he had to take a deep breath in order to calm down again. "Even if she loses her eyesight, she'll still live. So they refuse to pay for a procedure that won't be saving a life. They claim it's 'cosmetic' or 'experimental' or something. Our family isn't exactly rich, so I need to pay for the surgery myself. That's the main reason I applied here."

The black-haired teen was silent throughout the explanation, and for a moment Jou was worried that he had scared him or something, so he quickly forced a laugh, waving one hand.

"Ah, but it's not really a big deal. What'll happen'll happen, no way around it." He spoke lightly despite the heavy topic, but Mokuba simply shook his head, clenching his fists.

"That's not right. I-if big brother won't lend you the money, I will! I mean, I don't have quite enough, I don't have access to company funds or anything, but…" He spoke determinedly, and when Jou saw the look on his face, he couldn't help but laugh once more. It was a genuine laugh this time, and he honestly felt a little better.

"Nah, don't worry about it. The thought's enough. Besides, I can't take a kid's pocket money, I'd feel bad." That earned him a pouty glare, and he couldn't help but chuckle again. Ah, if only big brother Kaiba were as cute and earnest as little brother.

Yeah, like that would ever happen. Thinking about Kaiba only irritated him, and he groaned as he sat up, looking around Mokuba's office. It was… Different. Unlike the grey box that Kaiba worked in, this place was warm and comfortable. There were pictures on the wall and desk, the paint was a warm shade of tan, and overall it felt like a home. It was nice. He would much prefer to recover in a place like this than a steel chamber like the other room.

Recover. That was right, these guys... Jou squirmed slightly, then cleared his throat.

"Er, Mokuba, are you and Kaiba both… Er, I'm not sure how to ask this…" He stumbled over his words, and Mokuba let out a sigh as he sat down at his desk.

"If you mean the vampire thing, I guess. Seto's the only one who has to drink blood, though. We have the same parents, though, and we've both been alive for a long time, so I don't know why. But I just don't need it, whereas he does." He spoke lightly, trying to keep the conversation from getting too tense, but Jou could tell that it was a heavy subject. Still, curiosity won over courtesy, so he decided to press a little more.

"So that's why he has all those women coming in and out. And the sun thing? I noticed that neither of your burn up." He mused, the realization finally dawning on him that Kaiba simply saw them as a source of food. Maybe he wasn't that big of a manwhore after all. It still bugged him, but at least it cleared one thing up. The younger brother coughed and looked away, his cheeks flushing slightly as he nodded.

"They generally forget about it afterwards, so they keep coming back. There's no shortage either… Ah, I don't know why he approached you, though. Maybe it has something to do with his… personal taste. The sun thing is pure myth. It's never affected either of us at all."

Jou snorted. Huh. Personal taste. What was he, a buffet? If stupid Kaiba didn't like what else was available he could just take a taste of the special? That pissed him right off. He wasn't going to let himself be sold so cheaply.

"Hey, Mokuba… If he's gonna be taking from me for the next few months, d'you think you could do me a favour? Y'know, just ask him if he can stop seeing the women." He was a little embarrassed as he looked away from the other. It was a little humiliating to actually say it, but he didn't want to be just an extra. If Kaiba was going to force him into this, he was going to set some rules too.

***

"Ungh, Kaiba, stop it!" One hand was placed on the CEO's chest as Jou attempted to push him away, but his struggled proved futile as the brunette in question held him in his arms. It was always so hard to say no in this position, not only because Kaiba was strong as an ox, but also because the feel of those wet-lips on his neck made Jou swoon. He would never admit it, but ever since that first time two weeks ago, Jounouchi had grown accustomed to this bi-nightly routine of theirs, and having Kaiba suck on his neck like this was more than just pleasurable.

Surprisingly, Kaiba had agreed to stop seeing the women, and they o longer came into the office. There was still the chance that he could have been seeing them at home, but somehow Jou doubted that. His appetite was always far too large for him to have been sneaking snacks on the side, that was for certain. They had originally agreed for a feeding every night, but after only four days the poor secretary had passed out due to anemia, so a new plan was in order. In addition to less often, his boss had also (begrudgingly) agreed to take less, and for the moment they seemed to have reached a happy medium of sorts.

Or not. Jou continued to squirm, his head starting to spin as he tried once more to shove the other man off of him, but to no avail. At least he'd stopped drinking, but now he could feel Kaiba nipping at his skin, running his tongue across the fresh wound as he gently nicked at the scar-tissue that had been building up from times past. Jou had also noticed this increasing lately – although they hadn't had sex again since that night, Kaiba was always getting more touchy feely after the meal was done, and tonight it was clear that he wanted desert.

One hand slid down Jou's pants, and that was where he drew the line. His cheeks burning, he finally kicked the other in the crotch, causing the CEO to stumble backwards as the receptionist quickly turned away from him, darting for the first-aid kit.

"Urgh… What the hell was that for?" The brunette was none-too happy as he glared up at the blond, who was applying a pair of band-aids to his throat before he wrapped a scarf around his neck. That was the cover that he always used, and it seemed to work seeing as it was nearing winter and the colder weather was coming closer.

"I told you to stop, jackass! I can't be late tonight, I have a date." He said simply, which caused the CEO's eyebrow to rise. Obviously he hadn't expected Jou to have much of a sex-life, although it wasn't exactly /that/ kind of date. Face still pink, the blond turned away with a slight huff, pulling on his jacket. "You don't need to act so surprised." He grumbled the last line as he headed out.

Now, it was true that he did have a date of sorts, but it wasn't in the romantic sense. Today was the day that Shizuka was released from the hospital after her surgery, and he wanted to get home as early as possible so that he could pick up a special dinner to celebrate her recovery. The bandages wouldn't be coming off for a little while yet, but the doctors had decided that she could recover the rest of the way at home, where the stress would be less.

To mark the occasion, Jou had ordered a bouquet of flowers and had already picked out a few restaurants for the food. He wanted things to be perfect tonight, and he didn't want this to be ruined by Kaiba being greedy.

Pushing out the door, however, he noticed a familiar face. It was the girl that he had first seen his boss with two weeks ago; the one in the side of the alleyway. It was a little embarrassing to meet up with her again, seeing as the last time he'd spotted her she was topless and crying out in ecstasy, even though she hadn't even known he was there. Still, he forced a small smile, and she returned it. At least, until his scarf caught on her hand-bag and was pulled off.

"Ah, sorry about that, here you go—" She broke off as she unhooked the loose thread, handing the garment back to Jou, who quickly wrapped it around his neck. Not fast enough, however, to prevent her from noticing the scars on the side of his throat. She feigned ignorance, sparing one more smile before she turned around, heading inside before Jou could even thank her. He didn't know why, but she seemed… angry for some reason.

***

"And here we go. This one's chicken balls, here's the spring egg-rolls, fried rice, low-mein…" Jounouchi had one hand over Shizuka's as he lead the girl's chopsticks from one plate to another, identifying the food for the girl whose eyes were still bandaged from her surgery. She giggled as she poked each food item, shaking her head.

"You didn't have to go this far, big brother. It was already enough for you to pay for the surgery." She said it in her usual sweet voice, but Jou could hear the underlying tone of guilt and regret, so he quickly squeezed her hand.

"You don't worry about that. The most important thing for you is to get better, so just focus on that instead, ok? Oh, and no touching that last plate! That's desert." He teased her, causing her to frown slightly and furrow her brow.

"But you won't even say where you got the money… I don't want you mixed up in something dangerous." Her tone was soft, caring and worried, and Jou leaned in to kiss her cheek. He hated making her nervous like this, but he couldn't exactly tell her where he had gotten the loan. Not that he was sure she'd believe him, but if she did she would surely pass out from fear and anxiety, and that was the last thing she needed after having major surgery.

"It's nothing dangerous, I promise. I wouldn't do something to make you feel scared or upset like that. You gotta have some faith in me, too. Besides, I have a job, and I'm paying back the money at a steady pace. We'll have it completely paid off within two years, I promise." He kissed her once more, and while she was still tense, he could feel her shoulders relax somewhat. Rubbing her back reassuringly, he quickly turned away and headed to the cupboard, getting out a spoon for the jello and cake that he'd bought for their desert.

That was when he saw something. A trench-coat. A very familiar trench-coat.

Jou felt his face go pale as he quickly dropped the utensils on the table, rushing to the door and pulling on his shoes. Shizuka called out to him, but he said nothing as he charged out into the street, looking around for Kaiba. He was sure that he had seen him, the little stalker, but by the time that he had gotten outside he was gone.

Damnit, what the hell was he trying to pull? Coming to his house all of a sudden like this…! He already governed him for five days a week, so why was he bothering him when he was trying to enjoy his off-time too? Finally, after searching every bush, tree and hole in the ground around the small house, Jou gave up and headed back inside. He hadn't found him, but he was certain that he was there, as certain as he was that he existed. He'd have to question him about it the next day.

"Big brother? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Shizuka's anxious voice called out to him from the kitchen table, and he let out a sigh as he realized he'd left her alone.

"Nah, it's fine. Just thought I saw something out there… It was just my imagination, though." He lied calmly to get her to relax, but he knew that what he had seen wasn't an illusion. Or at least… he was pretty sure he knew. Still, there was no point in worrying his little sister. "Just finish up your supper. I got you that audio book that you wanted."

***

Kaiba Seto was not in a very happy mood as he trudged down the street, his mouth curved into a frown. Not only had his dinner been cut short, but it seemed that Jounouchi really did have a date tonight. The girl was fairly young, just a little older than Mokuba, but he had to admit that she was pretty. Too pretty. He felt a pang of jealousy in his gut, and jealousy never went well with him.

He had done everything in his power to make it clear to Jou that he was his. He'd marked him, taken away his freedom, even given up all of the other women, yet the stupid dog still didn't get it. Ever since that first night he'd been intrigued. Surprised that some high-school dropout who was hired out of pity would have the balls to blackmail him, and then turn into a pile of putty on the floor after a little touching. Surprised at how good he tasted, losing himself in the unique flavor until he'd almost killed his new receptionist. Surprised that he had actually accepted such ridiculous terms for a loan, but also intrigued.

He didn't know what he needed the money for, although Mokuba did and refused to tell him. Still, he must have needed it bad if he went that far. Seeing the girl at the kitchen table tonight, he had put two and two together, and was definitely more than a little pissed. Stupid mutt. He actually had the nerve to use /his/ money to pay for an operation for his girlfriend? Tch. He wasn't going to stand for that.

He had been patient long enough while trying to train his new pet. If he still didn't get it, he would have to be a little rougher with his methods.

* * *

Bah, I feel like this is the worst out of the four. I tried to sort of introduce some kind of conflict, but no… x.x It just came out a jumbled mess.

But for those of you wondering, no, there is no Mokuba/Jou in this fic. ;) There is a bit of a onesided crush, but it doesn't go anywhere. If anything there might be a bit of Mokuba/Shizuka later on, although nothing heavy or extremely important to the plot.

Anyways, I decided to be nice to you guys this time. I was going to leave off on a total cliffhanger, but decided to leave that to the next chapter instead, which will probably be out either tomorrow or over the weekend sometime. Enjoy. 8)


	5. Chapter 5

And here we come to… the fifth chapter. AKA the 'Ozu is cruel to her readers' chapter. I'm not going to tell you why though. Just read.

Watch, I drop off the face of the planet for a like month after posting this, bahaha.

* * *

It had started out as an ordinary morning. Jou's alarm-clock had rung at the same time as always, he'd gotten up after pushing the sleep button a few times, as always, and had gone downstairs to get himself some breakfast. A bit of last night's Chinese food went down the hatch, and then he headed to the living room.

Shizuka was sleeping on the couch. He had offered her the bed, but she had refused, insisting that she take the living room spot. She was always thinking of other people… It was sweet, but at the same time it made Jou a little sad. He hated making her worry any more than she already did. Bending down, he gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face, brushing the side of her cheek.

"Wake up, sleepy head." He teased, causing the girl to stir. He smiled down at her, even though she couldn't see him, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm goin' to work now, so I'll see you when I get home. I asked the neighbor to come over and make you some lunch, so you be a good girl, ok?" She gave him a small pout, putting her hands on her hips as she sat up.

"I'll be fine, big brother. You worry too much." He couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed the pot was calling the kettle black, but there wasn't anything he could do about that. In fact, all it really did was make her seem cuter. Being the ever doting brother that he was, he ruffled her hair.

"It's my job to worry." He insisted before he straightened up, turning away and heading towards the doorway. "I'll see you later."

***

Jou had been expecting the morning at the office to be just like any other morning at the office as well, but it turned out that he was wrong. The second he headed inside, he knew that he had walked in on something unpleasant.

"…around. Leave, and don't come back." It was Kaiba's voice, and although Jou only caught the tail end of the conversation, he could tell that it wasn't exactly something nice and happy. The CEO was using his sharp, intimidating business tone, and the blond could hear muffled sobs as the door to the office opened up. Out ran the girl from the day before. Her mascara was running, her eyes wet as she roughly pushed past the secretary, giving him the harshest look possible before darting out the door.

Geez, that Kaiba certainly had a way with women. Jou almost felt sorry for the poor girl, about to offer his condolences, but a sharp voice from behind him caught his attention.

"Come here." The voice was rough, demanding, and Jou flinched as he turned around and got a look at Kaiba. He was seated at his desk, trying his best to look busy but obviously annoyed. Going into that office and facing a pissed off Kaiba was the last thing Jou wanted, but he quickly obeyed when the command was repeated in a more threatening tone.

Shutting the door behind him, the blond made his way to his boss' desk, fidgeting slightly. What exactly had he done to irritate him now? He was sure that he hadn't made any mistakes in his work, so it couldn't have been that. But if it wasn't that, it had to be that… other thing.

Kaiba, however, was silent as he headed over to the door and locked it, pulling the curtains across and unplugging the phone from the wall. This was all very… Strange. More than just strange, downright creepy. Jou felt a shiver run down his spine, much like it had the first time he'd come into this room, although right now he was almost positive something bad was about to happen.

He was right. After securing the room, Kaiba headed over and stood in front of his secretary. His face was cold, and Jou soon felt an overpowering hand on his shoulder. Those icy fingers dug into his skin, causing him to yelp slightly as he was forced down to the ground.

"Kneel." The command came a little late, as Jou was already on his knees, but that didn't make it any less disconcerting. What the hell was Kaiba doing? It was still during the work-day, and—

His thoughts were cut off as Kaiba's pants were dropped, and he felt his face being shoved into a very… Awkward area.

"Lick it." Once again, that damned commanding tone. The blond struggled against the hand on the back of his head, trying to turn away, but Kaiba was one strong sonnuva bitch. There was no way he was actually going to do that. No way in hell.

"F-fuck you." He barely managed to get the words out before he felt a fist to his face, knocking him to the ground. Damn that hurt, damn that hurt, DAMN that hurt! He coughed and struggled to his knees once more, only to have Kaiba's foot contact with his stomach, knocking him down. Then a clump of blond hair was grabbed, and his head was yanked back up, level with the spot that he had been avoiding.

"I told you to do something, mutt. A dog like you is only good for one thing, and that's obediently obeying and licking the hands of its master. Now /lick/." Not feeling up to getting beaten again, Jou reluctantly took the other's length into his mouth, only to have his face forced in closer.

He squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fists as he sucked on Kaiba, resenting him, maybe even hating him the whole time. He had never done this before. He hadn't even had this done /for/ him before. And what the hell was going on? True, Kaiba had always been a jerk, a jackass, and the boss from hell, but when it came to sex he was never this aggressive. He'd only forced Jou the first time, and after that he listened when he said no.

A part of him could definitely tell that Kaiba was… interested. He didn't think that the CEO had that kind of taste, seeing as he always had so many women around, but during their nightly escapades the brunette was certainly more touchy-feely than he needed to be. He never crossed the line like this before, though, so Jou had always just shoved it to the back of his mind.

Those types of feelings and desires made him uncomfortable, and he thought that if he ignored them, they would just go away. He figured that if he ignored Kaiba long enough, without directly refusing him, he would give up. He tried to make it clear that he wasn't interested without giving a flat-out rejection. Although he couldn't deny that it had definitely felt good on that first time, even if the hangover effect afterwards was enough to kill a horse.

But this time it was different. His boss… something in him seemed to have snapped. The blond had no idea what had caused it, but he was definitely feeling the consequences.

He could feel Kaiba's dick grow harder in his mouth.

The hand on the back of his head relaxed slightly, cold fingers still tangled in his hair, and Jou finally managed to open his eyes enough to look up at the other man. Kaiba's face was actually slightly flushed, his eyes closed and his breathing increasing slightly. As if to make sure this was really happening, Jou, in what he assumed was extremely morbid curiosity, ran his tongue along the entire length. He licked the tip, sucked on it, tried different things, and watched the different expressions that went across the CEO's face.

Bizarrely, he liked this. Unlike before, he was actually in control now. It was a strange feeling, to be the one pulling the strings like this. Of course, he knew that this power was only temporary, but he didn't so much mind this kind of activity when he was the one on top.

Unfortunately, just as he thought of it, the power trip ended, and Kaiba came. Shocked and startled, Jou quickly pulled away, only to end up with the creamy white liquid splattered all over his face. The brunette's eyes opened, and the second he saw him, Jou was on the floor.

Before he had a chance to react, his shirt was torn off, the material shredded and used to tie his hands behind his back. Jou didn't like that. He didn't like being powerless, and he liked it even less when he was at the mercy of somebody else.

Once the situation sunk in, the struggling started. Squirming, fighting, kicking, he tried hard to get away, but unlike before Kaiba didn't hurt him or hit him to get him to stop. Instead, he bit him.

Not on the neck, as was usual, but on the chest. It wasn't a deep bite, but it drew blood, and he dragged his fangs down the skin, scarring it and marking it before he licked up the red liquid as it gushed forth.

A moan escaped the blond, his face blushing and a gasp of surprise escaping him as one tooth grazed his nipple. Oh god, that was not good. That was too much—

A sock was shoved in his mouth. Brown eyes shot open in surprise, and Kaiba simply leaned in, kissing up his jawline, leaving small cuts and scrapes over the flesh as he went.

"There's a meeting going on downstairs. If you're loud, they'll hear you." He whispered it not as a warning, but more as a teasing, mocking threat. He was waving the power in front of Jou's face, making him feel like little more than the dog that he was always being compared to. But he wasn't a dog. He was more than a dog, and he would never stupidly run back to such an abusing master out of some twisted sense of loyalty.

He would never be the kind of docile pet that just sat there quietly, seen but not heard. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that.

Kaiba's lips sucked the old wounds, his tongue caressing the skin as he lapped up what blood was left. Huh. And he had the nerve to call somebody else a dog.

Then his head went lower, and his lips took something else. Jou's eyes grew as wide as saucers as he felt the other's tongue on his cock, and he bit down hard on the sock in his mouth to keep from crying out. DAMN Kaiba was good at this. Damnit, damnit, holy damned shit! One fang nipped the tip, and the mixture of pain and pleasure in that little bite was enough to make the poor little blond melt into a puddle. He writhed and wriggled, thrusting up into Kaiba's mouth. But he didn't like this. He didn't...

He came anyways. Kaiba, being the freak that he was, swallowed it. Disgusting. But then he reached up and untied the knot on his wrists. That was right, they'd both come, so he'd let him go now, right…?

Wrong. He was flipped upwards and, if possible, was even more surprised by the next development than the last. Kaiba's tongue was… down /there/. Licking around the hole, teasing the entrance, oh god poor Jou felt his face grow as red as a tomato, his eyes squeezed shut as he shuddered. God, that felt so good. It was so dirty, but so…

The tongue was soon replaced by a finger covered in a slick, jelly-like substance. Apparently Kaiba had a bottle of lube in his desk drawer or something. Pervert. But oh, damnit, Jou didn't care anymore. Let him be a pervert, he was a good pervert.

After the first finger was the second, feeling around and stretching out, followed by the third. At that point, the blond was begging for more, tears streaming down his cheeks as he nearly chewed a hole in his gag. He was hard as a rock again, and so was his boss, and they both wanted it. Why were they waiting?

Kaiba quickly pushed his way inside, grunting slightly as Jou whimpered, feeling his upper body being lifted up as the other man began to rock, pushing into him. Soon enough they found a good rhythm, and the secretary felt the CEO's arms wrap around him, holding tight to him until they both came, and even after that they didn't let go.

It was a strange feeling. Kaiba, who had been so aggressive at the start, was clinging to him. He hadn't even really taken his blood, which was even weirder. Jou felt his cheeks flushing even though they were finished, and even though he still had no idea what this was about, he was no longer as angry.

There was no denying that Kaiba needed to definitely work on his people skills, and Jou would beat it into him that forced sex was NOT NICE, but at the moment he just felt… Wanted.

He didn't understand why he liked it. He should have hated it. But the desperateness in the other's hug calmed his temper, and he held Kaiba close, his eyes closed as he stared at the floor. He wasn't sure where else to look, until he heard the brunette's voice in his ear.

"You're my dog. I won't hand you over to any woman, or anybody else." It was quiet, just above a whisper, and suddenly the receptionist realized just exactly what had happened. So he hadn't been imagining things last night after all. At first he was about to bash the stupid guy's head in for making such a dumb mistake, but he stopped himself and thought about it. In a way it was kind of…

The fact that he had gotten jealous over something so stupid was a little bit… Cute. Jou would never ever ever in a million years admit it, but it really was. Although to avoid anymore misunderstandings, he had to clear this up now. Pushing away and stumbling to his feet, he quickly grabbed his pants. His shirt was ruined, but he did have a jacket he could wear home. Kaiba frowned and watched him, then reluctantly reached for his own clothes.

Ergh, nasty. He hated that feeling just after sex and feeling all sweaty, but there was no shower in the office…

Wait, the office—

He looked up at the clock. It was already approaching lunch-time, and only then did it hit him how long they'd been doing it. Blushing darkly, he finished getting dressed and – despite the pain in his ass – headed to the door.

"I'm taking my lunch break. I need to get a change of clothes." Jou hissed the words out pointedly, then sighed. "By the way, next time you hang around outside my house, at least knock on the door. Not that I'd want to introduce my poor sister to a sorry SOB like you, but it'll just freak us both out if you sneak around like a thief." He didn't face Kaiba as he said the words, instead quickly shutting the door and leaving no room for further conversation. Expertly avoiding Mokuba and making it to the elevator, the blond exited the building without a problem and started towards his place to change.

That was when he spotted the girl. The same one whom he'd seen earlier, and so many other times. She seemed tired, worn out and depressed. There was another emotion on her face that he couldn't identify, but she didn't look at him long enough for him to get an idea. Instead, she reached into her back, supposedly pulling out a business-card of some kind.

"You're Jounouchi Katsuya, right?" Her voice was soft, quiet, and Jou felt kind of sorry for her. She seemed… broken. Depressed and upset, exhausted. He expected something really bad must have just happened, so he stepped in a little closer.

"Yeah. You're uh… Shirosawa Kanako, right?" He struggled to remember her name, which he had heard Kaiba mention when she was with him on the first day. He wasn't sure if it was right, but she gave a small nod, so he assumed he'd gotten it. "Are you ok? Do you need any—" He broke off.

"Stop monopolizing Seto." Her voice was still soft, quiet, only this time Jou could recognize the hidden emotion in her face and voice. Hatred. The mad, crazy hatred of a woman scorned. Too bad he only realized it when the knife was already embedded between his ribs.

* * *

Next update isn't going to come until at least next week. This chapter was full of smut, and I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. X.x I know it took longer to come out than usual, but I tried hard to make it as delicious as possible to make up for that.

As for Kanako, yes she is an OC. She may or may not make another appearance. Depends if Seto slaughters her or not.


	6. Chapter 6

The grey suit-jacket was no longer grey. Her fingers trembling, the woman, Kanako, let go of the knife-handle and hesitated. She seemed scared, and for a second Jou was wondering why she seemed so frightened. Then he remembered that she had just stabbed him. That would generally scare somebody.

Still, he would have thought that she knew that hat she was doing was wrong, so he didn't see why she was so nervous all of a sudden. Unless it was like one of those things where people plan to do something, but the weight of it doesn't hit them until they actually do it.

Why was he thinking about her, anyways? The crazy bitch had just stabbed him in the gut. But for some reason he couldn't think about that, and instead his mind began to wander. This was an expensive suit. Would he have to have it dry-cleaned to get the blood out? This was the only one he owned, too.

He felt himself dropping to his knees, staring ahead of him as the girl turned tail and ran. Now his pants were dirty too. He was going to have to do a lot of laundry tonight…

If he was even alive tonight. That was right. He had just been stabbed. He might not live to see the sunset, and if he did, he certainly wouldn't be doing laundry. He looked down at the blade that was sticking out of his body, and he realized why he hadn't been thinking about the injury.

Thinking that you might die was scary as all shit.

It was lunch time, so the streets were fairly busy, and once he fell down a couple of high-school girls passing by on their way to McDonalds spotted the knife and screamed. That was when the commotion started, but Jou couldn't really focus on all of that. He couldn't really focus on anything, not the worried questions, not the blare of the ambulance when it came, or the flashing lights. Instead, he briefly wondered whether he should call Kaiba and let him know he wouldn't be going back to work that day.

***

It had been two hours. Geez, how the hell long did it take to change clothes? Jou's house wasn't that far away, and surely he should have returned already. Maybe his sister needed something… Kaiba had been surprised when he'd mentioned a sibling, and so had forced the story out of Mokuba. Realizing that he had gotten jealous and nearly raped the guy over a misunderstanding, it was needless to say that the brunette felt like a real douche. Not that he would ever say anything or apologize, but that didn't change the fact that he had made an ass out of himself. Yeah, like that was anything new. Still.

The CEO absently fiddled with his pen, nodding his head as he listened to the other executives drone on and on about this and that. New business proposals were rejected, irritating old men tattered on about stock-prices and suggested various ways to increase the value of the company, but they too were rejected.

He hated routine meetings like this. He knew that the corporation was growing at a steady rate, and Kaiba had been in business long enough to know that it was best to let things roll along on that track than try to boost them. All of these ideas to promote sales would just topple over in the end.

Tap, tap. Cold blue eyes glanced up towards the clock in the corner of the room, the tip of his pen tapping against the desk as he watched the little hand finally reach the three.

"Well then, gentlemen, I'd say we're finished here." He interrupted the pathetic speech of one of the wrinkly old failures, collecting his papers as he made his way to the door. It was safe to say that the oh-so-lovely CEO wasn't exactly well-liked among his peers. Oh well, it wasn't like he needed their approval.

Looking confident and arrogant as always, he stepped out of the conference room and headed to the elevator, going up three floors to get back to his office. As soon as the doors opened, his eyes traveled to the secretary's desk, only to find it still empty.

Geez, what the hell was taking so long? He was wasting time, and his paycheck was certainly going to reflect that. After stepping out of the elevator and into the hallway, however, he noticed something else. Mokuba was nervously pacing his office, and once he realized that Seto was out of his business meeting he quickly burst out into the hall.

"Big brother, there's been an accident. Jounouchi got stabbed."

***

"I'm sorry, sir, but he was just released from surgery less than half an hour ago. We're only letting family in at the moment." The nurse was one stubborn bitch. Kaiba wasn't about to plead to get in, but he had tried dropping subtle hints concerning money to see if he could sway her, but the old hag stood strong, and refused to let him past into the room.

"But if you'd really like to do him a favour, nobody's paid his hospital bills yet." Oh, so it looked like the little hints hadn't gone unnoticed. Bitch. Oh well, she did have a point. It wasn't nearly the five hundred grand that he'd lent Jounouchi before, so paying his hospital admittance fees and the cost for the surgery upfront wouldn't be that big of a deal. After he'd pulled out his checkbook and the nurse had directed him on where to go, the brunette strode down the white halls, wrinkling his nose at the smell of chemicals and sickness that floated through the air.

Kaiba had always hated hospitals. They reeked of death, decay and disease, and while they were filled with the stench of blood, it was a foul, rotten smell. He hated the blood of the sick and dying, along with the putrid taste it left in his mouth, which was why he very rarely even set foot in a place like this.

But his pet had been injured. As any good owner, he had to check on him.

As soon as that thought crossed through his mind, however, he was confused by it. Jou wasn't something he was supposed to care about. He was a dog – little more than a distraction, something to toy around with. True, he had tried to make sure he dominated the other man's life, but that was just for his own amusement. If he died, he died. He'd just find a new pet; that was what he'd done before.

So why was he here? Why was he coming to see him? Moreover, why was he worried about him?

He stopped in his tracks and thought for a minute. What was so different about this one? Was it the fact that he had defied him so vehemently, and then accepted him with little complaint? He didn't get this. It confused him, and he didn't like being confused, even moreso when it came to his own feelings.

That was when the oh-so-familiar smell caught his attention. The stubborn nurse at the front desk had refused to tell him where his pet's room was located, but it seemed that he didn't need her after all. After turning left and walking to the end of the mostly empty corridor, he spotted the room. It wasn't a private room like he had expected, but he could see Jounouchi laying in the bed closest to the door.

It was a somewhat disturbing sight. His skin was pale, bandages wrapped around his abdomen and chest, an IV in his arm. He looked like the slightest touch would cause him to crumble.

Surprisingly, there was no nurse or doctor in the room, only the brown-haired girl whom he had seen the day before with the bandages wrapped around her eyes. Kaiba didn't know if she was able to cry or not after her surgery, but the look on her face told him that she was falling apart from the inside.

But she couldn't see. He took advantage of that. Opening the door, he stepped inside, causing her to look up.

"Doctor?" She asked, and he nodded even though she couldn't see it. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's fine. I only need to check the IV." He lied blatantly, choosing the first excuse he could think of as he walked over to the sleeping young man. The smell of blood was overpowering when he was this close, and Kaiba felt himself bending down, running one finger across the blond's exposed throat. Maybe coming into the room was a bad idea.

With the younger sister right there, he leaned in and pressed his lips to the pale flesh, running his tongue dup towards his jaw-bone, kissing his neck before he prepared to sink his teeth in and enjoy his last meal with the young man.

"Erm… Doctor? Is it ok?" The girl's voice broke through his trance-like state, and he quickly pulled away. That was bad. He usually never lost control of himself like that, especially not in public. Clearing his throat and wiping his mouth as if to get the taste out, he glanced towards her.

"Yes, it's fine." He was surprised at how weak his voice was at first, and he had to repeat the words in order to convince the young female that her brother wasn't dying. He wasn't, Seto knew that for sure. He could smell it; Jou was weak, but he wasn't about to die from this injury.

Kaiba, on the other hand, suddenly felt a strong urge to get out of the hospital. Looking down at his dog in the bed, spotting the glistening trail of saliva that had been left on his skin, was making him restless and uncomfortable. He couldn't stay here for any longer without risking losing control.

So, the young CEO quickly spun around on his heel, leaving the room and making his way back to the service counter, where he wrote a check to pay for the hospital bills, including the fee to move Jou to a private room. He didn't like the idea of having his injured pet sharing a room with somebody else. But after paying, he made a bee-line for the nearest exit. There was no way he wanted to be in that building anymore, and he needed to get rid of this tension. Jou had roused his hunger, and he was feeling agitated.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell-phone and checked through his address-list until he found Kanako's number and dialed it.

He needed something to distract him, and right now even a cheap, foul-tasting meal would do.

* * *

My shortest chapter yet. ;.; I suck at writing romance stories, too, as I realized with this chapter. Kaiba and Jou's relationship has gone next to nowhere, and what feelings Kaiba did have were more like 'don't touch my stuff' that an elementary-school kid would have. So I tried to elaborate more on his jealousy and tried to make him actually feel more.

But god, I hate writing for Kaiba. There was a reason why the majority of the story focused on Jou up until now. Xx Anyways, I'll try to update again soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Needy. Clingy. Annoying.

No more than ten minutes after he'd placed the phone call, Kaiba spotted Kanako getting out of the back-seat of a taxi, right at the intersection one block away from the hospital. It was exactly where he'd asked her to meet him, and, being agitated already, her over-eager attitude made him feel sick and disgusted.

He had never liked this woman. She had always had delusions, expected too much even when he made it clear that their relationship was purely casual. She got jealous easily, but she was cheap, fast and easy, so he kept her around as a quick food source. It also helped that she was stupid and easily taken advantage of, so all he had to do was coax her a little, and she'd fall right into bed.

The absolute worst kind of woman; stupid, clingy and slutty.

The second she got out of the car, dressed in a short skirt and a low-cut top, she ran over to him, taking baby steps in her too-high heels, her breasts bouncing up and down. No bra. Geez, how desperate could this girl be? If anything he wanted to turn away right then. He didn't want to spend any time with somebody as pathetic and worthless as that. Somebody who would do anything to gain his approval, somebody who had no personality of their own…

Unlike Jounouchi, who was plenty ballsy and feisty enough. He didn't change himself to suit other people. He wouldn't put up a fake face and whore himself out like this. He wouldn't—

Kaiba froze in mid-thought. There it was again, thinking of that guy. Why was he so concerned with him? Sure, he had liked his boldness, had been somewhat impressed by it, but he was still just a secretary. Just a secretary and a meal, nothing else. But if that was the case, why wouldn't the stupid guy get out of his head?

"Seto? Where did you want to go?" He suddenly felt two large masses pressed up against his arm, and realized that Kanako was hanging off of him like a coat on a coat-rack, and it didn't take a genius to tell that her breasts rubbing and bouncing up against him was no coincidence. She could learn to be a little more subtle, at least, but at the moment Seto didn't care. Instead, he gave a smile – a meaningless smile perfected for business – and gestured towards the nearby hotel.

* * *

"Er, so he's ok, right? Is it alright if I go and see him?"

Having encountered the same nurse as his brother had earlier on in the day, Mokuba was also trying his hand at getting in to see their injured receptionist, hands clasped in front of him as he looked up at the older woman hopefully.

Luckily for Mokuba, he had something his elder brother didn't, and that was youth. Even though he was around nineteen, he was short and still had a baby-face, allowing him to pass for somebody much younger. This was an invaluable asset when dealing with middle-aged ladies who thought cute little kids were the most adorable things in the world, and as-expected he was led to Jou's room.

Surprisingly, he was the only one in there. The younger Kaiba had been expecting his older brother to be visiting, as he had dropped off the radar earlier on in the day, and if not that then the younger sister, but there was nobody here. Nobody except for Jou himself, who was laying on the bed, pale with his eyes closed.

It was a somewhat disturbing sight. He never expected any of this to happen, and the entire situation seemed surreal. Bizarre. He'd never expected his brother's secretary to be stabbed out of the blue, and while his life wasn't exactly the textbook definition of normal, something like this rocked the foundation a little, leaving him feeling shaken up.

The police were still looking into who did it, but he doubted they'd find much. Even if Kanako – whom he assumed to be the culprit – was caught, her family had a lot of money. Daddy dearest wouldn't hesitate to bust his daughter out of jail if he needed to, and it was far more likely that he'd make any evidence disappear with a few checks anyways.

Chances were that Jou wouldn't get any justice, and for some reason, that pissed him off. Standing next to the bed and looking down at the other, he clenched his fists. The blond hadn't done anything wrong. He didn't deserve any of this. If anything, he deserved the opposite.

Mokuba wasn't stupid, and though he knew Seto would never admit it, he could tell that his brother was at least a little interested in his secretary. An outsider probably wouldn't notice the slight tells and tiny changes in behaviour, but Mokuba had been with him long enough to just… Know. Even though a part of him didn't really like it, he knew that it was a good thing, and that Seto sort of… Needed it. Having this happen just felt like a blow to the groin.

It wasn't fair.

***

"Nnng… Seto…" Kanako let out a soft moan as she was pushed down onto the bed, looking up at the tall brunette who had her hands in his, kissing down her arm. She was in absolute heaven, even though their accommodations were shoddy enough. A cheap, rat-infested motel with an old, tattered bed didn't exactly set a good mood, but at the moment all Seto wanted was a place with a mattress.

He had been unusually excited ever since that afternoon, seeing Jou in that hospital bed, smelling him and his blood. Just the memory of seeing him like that was enough to drive him up the wall, and he needed to get all of this pent up want out of him before he did anything else. It was driving him completely crazy.

But Kanako wasn't enough anymore. Before he would have been able to get on with her no problem, but right now the only thing that was going through his mind was that memory. The memory of that scent that so enticed him… It was so strong that he could almost smell it right now in the room. He must have been going crazy.

He continued to kiss down towards her wrists, and the already-strong odor became even stronger. It was almost teasing him, making him even hornier than he already was, but it wasn't completely there. It was just a memory. Something from the past that was taunting him right now, making him want it even though he couldn't have it.

The CEO breathed out through his nose, not wanting to let go of the fading fragrance that seemed to surround the woman's hands, even going so far as to run his tongue along her fingers. His eyes slid closed, and in his mind he wasn't even with her, but the blond secretary himself. Keeping his eyes closed like this, he could even taste him; taste his blood on that foul girl's hands.

Wait. Why would he be able to taste his blood on her hands? Even if it was just a memory, there wasn't any blood on his fingers. There would be no reason for his hands to taste of blood.

Unless it wasn't a memory. Suddenly the strong stench and the lingering taste became very clear. Jou had been stabbed, and there was no doubt that whoever had done the deed would have stained her hands with his blood in the process. No amount of washing would be able to erase the odor or flavour in such a short amount of time, or at least not to the senses of a vampire.

Seto suddenly felt a very dark, frightening feeling rise up inside of him, and before he evern knew what was happening, he had dug his fingers into Kanako's eyes, covering her mouth with his hand as he sunk his teeth into her throat.

***

Ten o'clock. It was ten o'clock by the time Kaiba had finished with Kanako, and the girl was laying on the bed trembling violently as he pulled on his trench coat to mask his blood-soaked shirt.

Hmph. The little bitch wouldn't be causing him any more problems, he'd made sure of that. Though he had to admit that he was somewhat ashamed of how he'd lost his temper, he had no regrets for teaching her that little lesson. He hadn't intended to leave her in such bad shape, but… At least she got the message.

"I won't turn you in to the police, but in return, you will stay out of my life. If you come within thirty feet or myself or anybody associated with me again, I swear I will personally kill you."

He spoke it aloud over his shoulder to make sure that it sunk in, running his tongue across his lips to lap up the last remaining blood-drops as he opened the door and headed out, leaving her on the bed crying as he started towards the hospital.

Now that his stomach was full, he wanted to check on Jounouchi. Even if he didn't go into the room itself, he at least wanted to see him. He had to at least look at him through the glass.

He wanted to see him to reassure him that his attacker had been caught.

And he also wanted to see him so that he could refresh the memory of his face and his smell, engraving them deeper into his mind.

************************************************************  
God I'm so sorry this took so long, and I have a feeling this one is really short too. But I really was suffering from writer's block and some major technical difficulties, so I'm just glad I managed to churn this out at all. X.x

Anyways, this is… Well, another chapter. I know a lot of you wanted Kanako to die, but I doubt Kaiba would put his company in jeopardy by committing murder.

So he just assaulted and beat the shit out of her instead. Hah. Such a nice guy.

Hopefully next chapter won't take so long.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh, my sweet readers, fear not! I haven't forgotten you, I've just been extremely lazy and caught up in the holidays. But recently I've been feeling some strong inspiration to get back to this story, and a bit of an urge to finish it. I don't want to be one of those authors who leaves a story untouched for years and years and never gets back to it. ^^U So here's chapter eight. I tried to make it better than chapter seven and not to leave it feeling as half-assed.

* * *

Jou's breathing was finally regular and strong once more. When Mokuba had arrived in the room, it had been weak and wispy, but after staying with him for almost an hour, watching over him, it was almost back to normal. If there was one thing about Jounouchi Katsuya, he was definitely a fighter.

Seto still hadn't come by. Mokuba had expected that he was out getting a meal and that he would drop in to visit after he was finished, but he was still missing. He was honestly a little worried about his older brother, and just hoped that he wouldn't do something bad if he found out the identity of the culprit. Seto may have been a young genius, but he was an idiot when it came to dealing with people.

"…Please don't figure it out. Please don't do something you'll regret." He whispered aloud, folding his hands together and resting his chin on his interlocking fingers, his elbows on his knees. If only Jou hadn't been stabbed. If only…

"Uhm, excuse me?" The soft, nervous voice coming from the doorway caused Mokuba to look up from the sleeping body in the hospital bed, startled out of his thoughts. Standing with one hand on the doorknob was a rather cute young girl, probably only in her mid teens. Her light brown hair, almost the colour of honey, looked shiny and soft to the touch, her face delicate-looking while still retaining a strong youthfulness. Her eyes were hidden behind a gauze bandage, but Mokuba had no doubt that they were also very pretty. He found himself blushing, and only when the girl spoke again did he stop staring.

"Er, is somebody in here?" She asked again, sounding almost a little scared. Mokuba then realized that she definitely wouldn't be able to see with that bandage on her face, so he quickly stood up and headed to the door, making his footsteps heavy and deliberate.

"Ah, yes, I'm…" He paused for a second, thinking over what he should introduce himself as in his head before he continued. "I'm one of Jounouchi's supervisors at work. My name is Kaiba Mokuba." He smiled, even though she couldn't see it, and the girl seemed to relax a little. This must have been the sister that Jou was talking about. After seeing the older brother, he had been expecting somebody different. He didn't know why, but he had thought that she'd be a bit on the rougher, more masculine side. Seeing her now, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Shizuka stood quietly for a moment, and then reached one of her hands out awkwardly, a small, somewhat lopsided smile of her own appearing on her face. Mokuba just stared at the outstretched hand for a moment, then clued in and shook it, glad that she couldn't see how pink his cheeks were turning.

"Thank you very much for looking after my older brother." She said, bowing her head as he released her hand. "I'm Jounouchi Shizuka.(1)" It was obvious that she was trying very hard to be polite, and it was also easy to tell that she was still a little nervous. For a moment the two just stood in awkward silence, but then Shizuka finally spoke up once more, her tone uncertain and heavy.

"Erm, Kaiba-san, I don't mean to be rude, but my brother won't be able to go to work until he fully recovers. I would offer to do his job for him, but my eyes won't be healed for another few weeks… Please don't dock his pay or think badly of him for this. I will try to compensate your company as best I can—" She was fidgeting as she spoke, and Mokuba finally realized why she was so nervous.

"It's fine. I wasn't considering something like that. It was an accident, wasn't it? I only came here because I was worried about his well-being, it has nothing to do with work." He cut her off, and his words obviously put her at ease. Her shoulders slumped and she let out the breath that she had apparently been holding in. She must have realized it too, because her cheeks turned pink and she turned her head to the side.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything." She said quietly, and then let out a small chuckle. "To be honest, you're not exactly what I expected. From what little my big brother said about his job, I thought he had a scary, cruel boss, but I was obviously wrong."

Mokuba laughed wryly. Well, she wasn't exactly wrong, but the last thing he wanted to do was upset her again, so he didn't mention it. Besides, being called the boss made him feel a little more impressive, so he wasn't going to correct her. Instead, he looked back towards the doorway, noticing a carton of soup and a coffee-cup sitting on the floor.

"Oh, I must have come in while you were getting dinner." He commented, and Shizuka immediately straightened up, her mouth forming into an 'o' as she realized that she'd forgotten about that upon spotting the stranger in her brother's room. Mokuba smiled softly at that, retrieved the two containers and then took Shizuka by the hand, leading her to the chair beside the bed so that she could eat.

***

Meanwhile, Seto had returned home to change his own clothes, which were smeared with blood and other bodily fluids. He hadn't exactly been gentle when dealing with Kanako, and had messed up his outfit during their little fight. He was silent as he stood in his bedroom, pulling off his shirt and tossing it carelessly into the laundry bin. The maids would clean it up later without questions, so he saw no need to wash it himself. Soon the pants followed it, and the tall CEO was reaching into his closet to look for something to change into.

At first his hands fell upon a suit, something he often wore for work beneath his rather gaudy trench-coat, but then he paused. Did you wear a suit when visiting somebody who was ill? Not that Jounouchi was specifically ill, but he had been stabbed. In that case, did you wear a suit when visiting somebody who had been assaulted by some crazy bitch with too many expectations and not enough brain-cells?

Well, when he thought about it like that, it didn't seem particularly appropriate. Still, he was the boss, and he did want to seem professional…

Wait, what the hell was this? He was just going to see Jounouchi, his secretary, while he was recovering from a wound inflicted on him by a jealous woman. Why the hell was he worried over clothes like he was some kind of nervous schoolgirl going on a date? Goddamned dog, lately he was invading his mind far too often, and because of it he was starting to lose his focus. He had been working a lot lately as well, so maybe he just needed to get a good night's sleep and all of this would go away. Hopefully that was it.

Still, he found himself turning away from the closet and heading over to his dresser, pulling out a turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans. He insisted that it wasn't because he was worrying about what would be appropriate, but merely because he didn't want to be confined in a suit any longer and would prefer to go casual when he wasn't working.

Yeah, that was it…

He focused on that thought as he pulled the shirt over his head, zipping up the fly in his pants before he headed back downstairs and grabbed his trench-coat. One of the maids, presumably on her break, was watching television in the other room, and he caught the tail end of the evening news report on his way out.

"…report that the victim was indeed Shirosawa Kanako, the daughter of Shirosawa Hidefumi and the heir to the Shirosawa Communications company, a large corporation that controls a number of television networks and movie production companies across Japan and overseas. Shirosawa-san refuses to identify her attacker, and police are assuming that the attack is related to business. If you have any information…"

Seto shut the door. The police had jumped on it faster than he'd expected, but it looked like Kanako knew that he wasn't joking and wouldn't talk. Much like Shirosawa Hidefumi, Seto was also a very rich and resourceful man, and with a little bit of effort he could quickly steer the public light away from him. The police were also no problem.

The issue, instead, was how Kanako had figured out about his and Jou's relationship. She was stupid, and there was no way she would have figured out something like that on her own. Despite how it may have seemed at times, Kaiba was also doing his part in making sure that it remained secret. The fact that she had still put two and two together was somewhat unsettling. While he was almost sure that he'd solved the problem, there was still a little something gnawing at the back of his mind.

That little something was telling him that while he had won the battle, things were only going to get harder from here on out.

***

It was almost eight-thirty by the time he reached the hospital, and due to a change in nurses he was easily able to get to the room this time. As he had instructed, Jou had been moved to a private room, and when he arrived he noticed that Mokuba was also visiting. He hadn't checked for him at home, so he simply assumed that he had been in his room. Also sitting there, conversing happily with his brother, was the girl he'd seen at Jou's house the day before. His younger sister, if he recalled. Looking at her now, he could definitely see the family resemblance. It made him feel just a little foolish for thinking she was a girlfriend.

That was when he noticed something else. The two weren't just talking to one another, but also to Jounouchi himself, who was still lying down but had his eyes open and would comment and laugh every now and then. That was a surprise. He didn't think that he'd be awake so soon, nor did he expect there to be visitors still in the room. Sure, his sister would be worried, but he thought she would have left already.

So he was all right. This proved it, didn't it? He was already up and chatting, so that in itself should say that he would make a full recovery. Somehow it made him feel relieved, but in another way it also irritated him. He didn't know why, but seeing Jou bounce back so quickly was… annoying. Part of him wanted to see him helpless and struggling for a little longer.

As he was contemplating that, however, he noticed something. Jou was looking at him through the window. Mokuba had also noticed, and after a few unheard words between the three of them, he and the sister quickly left into the hallway, saying nothing to the CEO as they passed. A little thrown off, Seto's eyebrow rose and he looked back to the room, seeing Jou sitting up and staring right at him.

Taking the hints, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, coming face-to-face with the blond, who was staring him down with a look of anger on his face. At first the brunette didn't know why he looked so pissed off, while only a moment before he had been chipper as anything. Then he put the clues together, and his suspicions were confirmed when Jou spoke.

"This is all your fault." His tone was harsh, his eyes narrowed as he challenged Kaiba with his gaze, practically daring him to deny it. He must have been expecting him to disagree, but the vampire was silent as he headed across the room, looking down on the other as he reached his bedside, towering over him. When he did open his mouth, he wasn't denying anything.

"It was a small mishap. I took care of it." He spoke calmly, and Jou's eyes widened at his words. Maybe it was because of how weak he was, but for some reason Kaiba was acutely aware of his heartbeat, and noticed immediately when it sped up. He subconsciously licked his lips as he watched the secretary squirm.

Maybe it was because of his nature as a predatory being, but he had always been somewhat of a sadist. He enjoyed watching others in tight, often painful situations, which was why he had been so turned on when a defiant one like Jou had submitted to him. Watching the frightened and concerned look on his face now made him feel like a kid at Christmas, although he didn't know why the blond was so upset.

"Y-you didn't kill anybody, did you?" The question was quiet, and Seto was only mildly surprised. He tilted his head to the side, staying silent for a moment before he answered. He wanted to savour that fearful, anxious face for a little longer before he put him at ease.

"No. It would be a bother to kill an insect like that. I merely taught it a lesson and corrected some… Misconceptions that it had about my relationship with it." His eyes closed for a second as he thought over the words, knowing full well that the hospital room was far from a private place. That was why he was surprised when he heard a grunt, and a weak fist collided with his chest.

Jou had obviously hoped to punch him in the face, but he was too tired to sit up all the way, and Seto was too tall for him to reach while lying down. The brunette's cold blue eyes opened, a slightly shocked expression on his face as he looked down at the man in the bed, examining his expression silently. Jou, on the other hand, was not about to be quiet.

"You… Do you even know why this happened, you jackass? That girl really liked you, but you treated her like utter crap! It was obvious that she was serious about you! You shouldn't have led her on like that if you had no intentions!" He snapped angrily, and suddenly Kaiba realized why the other was so angry. Hmph. He always hated it when other people tried to give him a lesson in morals like this.

"I never misled her, nor did I ever tell her I had any… 'intentions'." He said flatly, and he felt the weak, almost laughable punch once more.

"Liar! I saw you in that alley, I /work/ for you! I deal with every single one of your whores; I know how you operate! You should have known that something like this was going to happen, the way you treat those women!" His expression was fierce and angry, and Seto felt his eyes narrow as he listened to his little speech.

"In that case, mutt, aren't you just as guilty as I am? You were the one who so stubbornly demanded that I break off my relationships with all women." He scoffed, and the signature smirk that Jou so hated soon came to his face. "Didn't you want me to get rid of them so you could selfishly hog me to yourself? You didn't want to share?" He leaned in a little closer, and felt a wet glob of spit collide with his cheek, the fist pounding his chest over and over again.

At first he was shocked, but it was soon replaced with anger. In one swift movement he grabbed the blond's wrist, pinning it down by his side as he climbed onto the bed, crouching overtop of him and leaning in close. Jou was being a disobedient dog. He needed to be disciplined.

His eyes were focused on his throat as he leaned in, biting the skin and slowly, painfully tearing it back. He avoided the arteries, but a whimper still escaped the other man as beads of blood rose to the surface of the wound. He wasn't gentle as he licked them up, his teeth nicking the edges and causing more whines of pain. He was about to sink his teeth in all the way, to have his meal forcibly whether Jounouchi liked it or not, but he stopped when he felt the body beneath him begin to tremble violently.

Looking up, he felt surprise wash over him once more. Jou's free hand, rather than trying to shove Seto away, was hiding the blonde's face as he bit down hard on his lower lip. Wet streaks stained his cheeks, and his eyes were squeezed shut as he shook once more, trying to hide the fact that he was, indeed crying.

This was different from before. He'd never cried before. He'd never acted like this before. If he didn't want it, he would fight, he wouldn't resign himself to his fate and sob. But then, he'd never been so angry with him before. Really, nothing like this had ever happened in the past, and the fact that Jou was actually crying, looking broken here on this hospital bed, shocked Seto to the bone.

After a moment he grabbed Jou's wrist, pulling his hand away from his face and forcing him to face him. The secretary was obviously trying his hardest not to show the tears, and for a split second Kaiba actually felt something resembling guilt. His desire to bully and hurt him was gone, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

Luckily he didn't have to worry about it, as a second later the door swung open and Mokuba burst into the room, grabbing his older brother by the arm and pulling him away from the bed.

"Seto! What the hell are you doing?!" He must have been angry, as he rarely addressed him by his first name. He didn't look so angry as he did worried, however, and the elder brother realized how that scene must have looked to an outsider.

Frowning, he quickly pulled his arm away, heading to the door and saying nothing as he left, stalking down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. Mokuba watched him leave, and then turned back to Jou, who was covering his face once more, trying to regain his composure.

"J-Jounouchi, I'm sorry… I didn't think he would—"

"It's fine. It's… It's fine, Mokuba." Jou's voice was strained, and it most obviously wasn't fine, but the younger boy didn't press the issue as Shizuka entered the room, looking worried as usual.

He didn't want them to worry like this, particularly not his sister. He was always the strong one, and he hated being seen as weak or vulnerable. Still, he couldn't deny what had just happened, and that he was definitely no match for his boss.

No match… No, that wasn't right. He was just a toy. A plaything. Seto had made that more than obvious. The last time that they had had sex, he had actually felt like it was a little something more than that. He was obviously wrong. He was only a dog and a food-source, that was it. And for some reason that both scared and hurt him.

For a while, the room was silent. Nobody asked any questions, so Jou didn't answer them. A doctor was called to treat the wound in his neck, but neither Mokuba nor Shizuka would reveal how it had happened. After that, the three just sat quietly, no longer talking happily. Eventually the visiting hours ended, and the two left. Shizuka headed out first, but Mokuba left something behind in the room, so ran back in to go get it.

Just as he was leaving for the second time, Jou spoke up.

"Mokuba… Tell Kaiba that I quit." His voice was tired and weak, and the sudden request threw the younger Kaiba brother completely off-guard. "I can't do this anymore. I'll pay back his loan another way. I'll get another job."

Mokuba frowned slightly, turning around to look at the bed. At first he planned to convince him to stay, but when he saw how tired and upset the other looked, he decided against it. Instead, he just closed his eyes, forcing a small smile.

"If that's what you want. You're a good secretary, Jou. I'll write you a good recommendation." He offered, and the blond visibly relaxed when he realized his decision wouldn't be fought.

"Thanks, Mokuba. I appreciate it."

* * *

Here we go. Kaiba's back to being an ass, after being somewhat sweet for a little while, and Jou gets tired of it. I also had a note in this chapter.

As for Shizuka's last name, I was debating over which to use. Eventually I just chose to use Jounouchi. Hopefully none of you mind.

Anyways, I actually got this chapter up on Christmas Eve! Consider this my gift to all my readers, I hope you all like it! Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a month since the accident, and almost a week since Jounouchi had been let out of the hospital, and in another month the stitches would be taken out. After that, there would only be a scar reminding him of that incident and his time working for Kaiba as his secretary. Only a scar…

Well, there would be Mokuba too. He had come by several times while he was recovering, both to the hospital and to the house, bringing various get-well gifts. He and Shizuka had hit it off, and Jou had to admit that, despite his usual scary big brother routine, he did approve of her choice. Mokuba was a good kid – the complete opposite of his brother. It made him wonder how the two could ever be related.

Like he'd promised, Mokuba wrote up a good recommendation for him that he had added to his resume, and was sure to state that his leaving from his last job had nothing to do with his performance. He had a good feeling going into his first interview, as a receptionist for one of the other big companies in town. He was happy when he'd been informed that he'd gotten the job, and was practically walking on clouds for his first day of work.

Dressed in a nice suit with his hair neatly combed, he made his way into the lobby of the building, heading towards the front desk. Unlike last time, he didn't receive any odd stares from anybody. In fact, any looks given towards him seemed to be filled with… Pity? The grin he had been wearing since early that morning began to falter as he looked to the receptionist, leaning in close.

"Hey, er, I'm Jounouchi, I'm supposed to be Takagi-san's secretary starting today…" He began, and she bit her lip as she looked through the computer, shaking her head. He could immediately tell that something was wrong when she looked back up at him, that expression of pity on her face the same as everybody else in the room.

"I'm sorry, Jounouchi-san, you were supposed to receive a notice in the mail… Something happened and we aren't able to employ you at this time. The position has gone to somebody else… Once again, I'm very sorry." After giving him the news, she quickly looked down, trying to seem busy with other work and obviously hoping that he would leave without trouble.

Jou was shocked. What happened?! They had assured him that he was perfect for the job two days ago, but now he had been fired before he'd even worked a day?! His good mood was shattered as he slammed his hand down on the reception desk, accidentally startling the poor girl in the process.

"What the hell?! Why? What happened?" His voice was louder than he'd expected, and it drew a few stares. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment and anger as the woman behind the desk shrunk back, obviously about to call security.

"I'm very sorry, Jounouchi-san, but… it was considered a conflict of interest, seeing as your last place of work was one of our opponents. Please leave, or I'll be forced to…" She trailed off, and Jou just stared. Conflict of interest? But Mokuba had written him that letter, he'd told him… That could only mean one thing. Kaiba had interfered. He'd threatened the company, telling them not to hire him. But why? Was this just another of his sick games? He could feel his chest tightening as he quickly spun around on his heel, heading out of the building and towards Kaiba Corp. He had something to say to his former boss, and it wasn't exactly something that could be portrayed over the phone.

***

The elevator doors slowly slid open, and Jounouchi quickly stormed out into the small hall where he'd been working for two weeks before the incident a month before. While he had only been here for a short time, the place had become very familiar, and he noticed that his name-tag was still on the desk. Another young man was sitting there at the moment, a small piece of paper with the name 'Honda' written on it underneath the formal tag, as though the company hadn't gotten around to changing it yet. That was odd. They'd had his ready in two days.

But it was also beside the point. Paying no attention to the new receptionist, Jou stomped towards the office at the end of the hall, ignoring Honda's insistence that the president was in a meeting. He threw open the door and there sat the man Kaiba himself, perched proudly on the edge of the chair that was his throne, a couple of older man standing in front of his desk and preaching about new business plans. Once Jounouchi entered, however, all eyes were on him, including the CEO's. Panting slightly as he had run the whole way there, Jou opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. They couldn't. He was so pissed off, he couldn't think of anything to say. But his former boss' reaction was infuriating as always. He simply smirked, looking the blond straight in the face before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Jounouchi-san, but I'm busy at the moment. Wait outside and I'll talk to you about re-employment." That was the last straw. So he expected him to come crawling back like some kind of animal? Jou completely lost it. He ran at the desk, pushing the other men aside before he punched Kaiba hard in the face. He obviously caught him off-guard, and he took advantage of that, punching him again and again, yanking him off of his chair and shoving him against the wall, beating on him despite the pain he was feeling in his stomach. All that running around had almost broke one of the stitches, and while the wound had already closed, he could feel a bit of blood leaking through his shirt.

Everything was a blur from then on. He could hear shouting, and apparently Mokuba came in and pulled him away. His head was spinning, but he could see Kaiba slump down to the ground, a trickle of blood coming from his nose as the stuck-up old men quickly rushed to his aid. God-damn him… He deserved every second of that! He wanted to kill that damned bastard! He wanted to…

He was gently pushed down onto the couch, cursing as Mokuba softly tried to calm him down, placing his hands on his shoulders as the blond eventually wore himself out, cursing and punching the back of the sofa. He hated this. He wanted to get away from Kaiba, pay off his debts and never have anything to do with him ever again. He hated the feeling of being treated like a toy, especially since Kaiba knew that he couldn't run away. It was like he got pleasure from watching him squirm, and Jou was tired of it. He wanted out. He didn't want to get caught up in this anymore.

Mokuba let out a sigh as he left to get the first-aid kit from his desk, returning in a moment and opening up Jou's shirt to make sure he hadn't re-opened his stab-wound. They were both silent as the cut was cleaned and re-bandaged, just to make sure, and Jou took off his shirt to avoid getting anymore blood on it.

"...Jounouchi… I'm… Really sorry about the way big brother acts." Mokuba's voice was very quiet, as though he were ashamed, but didn't want to speak ill of his treasured sibling. "I really wanted to stop him, but… He wouldn't listen to me. He… Doesn't want you to leave."

"What the hell… He doesn't give a fuck if I leave or not." Jou grumbled, covering his face with his hand as he leaned back against the couch. As if… The only reason Kaiba wanted him around was to torment him. He'd made that perfectly clear in the hospital. "He only wants a toy and a pet… He doesn't actually give a damn about me." He muttered, and deep down he hated that. His fists clenched as he muttered another curse word, and Mokuba gave him a soft, sympathetic smile.

"That's not true, Jounouchi. I know he's not the best at showing how he feels, but… The truth is, the reason why we always hire male secretaries is so that big brother wouldn't be tempted. He's never touched a man's blood before, because he says it's disgusting… That's why I was really surprised when he brought you in here that first day." He chuckled, and Jou slowly moved his hand away. That was the first he'd ever heard of that. He watched Mokuba quietly, and the younger brother continued.

"Not to mention he normally doesn't pay any attention to his employees other than to berate them." Jou could attest to that. He'd faced the brunt of Kaiba's harsh criticism on his first day. "But really, this is the first time he's been so involved with anybody. Even with the girls, he'd never cared about what they did, whether they cheated on him. He's never actually tried so hard to keep somebody with him before, and I never expected that he'd actually go to the hospital to see anybody, let alone his secretary. Did you know he actually left work early without telling anybody just so he could go to see you?"

He didn't know that. The thought that Kaiba had actually cared enough to abandon his duties just to see him made him blush a little, but he still didn't buy it. If he really liked him that much, why was he constantly treating him like a dog? Belittling him, restricting his freedom… He didn't seem to give a damn about his feelings at all, and he was sick of it.

"You say that, but… He's still screwing around with them now." He muttered, while Mokuba tilted his head to the side, pondering.

"Mmm… Actually, I don't think he is. He hasn't really gone out much lately aside from work. He's just moping around at home; the maids hate it, because he's always criticizing their work. I'm not even sure when he last ate, I just know that he's been upset ever since I told him that you quit." Mokuba smiled slightly as Jou flushed a little, looking away. The younger male could tell what he was thinking, and he quickly stood up, heading towards the desk.

"I think… I think that you should talk to him. Come by the house tonight. Besides… if you work it out, you can come back to work, right? I can't stand that new secretary! He can't do anything right!" He looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes, and Jou couldn't help but laugh at his face. Despite how upset he had been earlier, talking to Mokuba just made him feel so much better. It almost made him regret leaving.

***

…Wow. Even though the Kaiba family was rich, Jou was astonished by their house. He had to look down at the address Mokuba had given him to double-check and make sure that he'd gotten the address right. Sure, he'd mentioned before that they lived in a mansion, but this place… This place was /huge/! It was easily ten times the size of his modest house, and he felt a part of his pride crumble. And here he'd thought he had a pretty nice place… The rich really were on a different level, after all.

Once he reached the gate and was let in, he began the trek up to the front doors, eventually being met there by one of the maids, who led him inside. The inside of the house was just as impressive as the exterior, and he felt just as out-of-place here as he had on his first day of work. He was looking around in wonder as he was led out of the main hall and into what appeared to be a sitting room, where he waited quietly for the owner of the estate to join him.

He didn't have to wait long. After about five minutes or so Kaiba stepped into the room, his nose somewhat swollen with a large bruise on his left cheek. He didn't look at all happy, and Jou felt himself shrink back. He was the one who'd caused those injuries, after all, and it didn't take a genius to know that Kaiba would be pissed. Still, he did deserve it…

"So? What do you want?" Kaiba's words broke him out of his thoughts, and he quickly stood up, facing the other man eye-to-eye as he sucked in a deep breath. This was harder than he thought; he had no idea how to word it without seeming stupid. After a few seconds he just squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth.

"Kaiba… Do you like me?" He was surprised as the words came out. That wasn't what he had wanted to say. He had meant to ask him why he was making his life miserable, why he wanted him to stay, why he was such a sadistic jackass. Why had those embarrassing words come out? He saw Kaiba's surprised expression, and he quickly blushed and looked away, feeling like an absolute idiot. The brunette CEO was silent for a few minutes, as though he were trying to think. Mokuba had talked to him earlier, scolded him and warned him about the way he dealt with people, but…

"You're mine." He said flatly, unable to respond yes or no. The childish possessiveness surprised Jou, and his expression hardened as he glared at the other, clenching his fists.

"I'm not a toy or a pet!" He snarled, about to storm out right then, but he was pulled back as he felt Kaiba's arms wrap around him, pulling him in close.

"You're mine." He repeated, and Jou could feel his entire body turn bright red, right up to his ears. This… He hadn't been expecting this. He opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off. "I refuse to let you leave, and I won't let anybody else hurt you. I won't make you cry again, I promise. But you're not allowed to leave."

His tone was different from usual. It was like… He was trying hard to choose his words, to show how he felt honestly. It was… somewhat endearing. All of the animosity that he felt towards the other man began to melt away as Jou closed his eyes, hanging his head.

He had always told himself that Kaiba was the only one who had any sort of attachment, but the truth was that he had been thinking of him ever since he'd been in the hospital. He tried to hate him and he'd attempted to run away from him so that he could return to his old life. But… He just couldn't leave, could he? His face burned as he placed one hand on top of the vampire's slowly moving it away.

"Don't say such embarrassing things." He mumbled, not looking at him as he slowly undid his shirt. "You… You're infuriating. You treat me like an idiot, and all by yourself you decide that I belong to you. I really hate it." He was lying, of course, and Kaiba's eyebrow rose as he watched Jou pull his shirt off, turning back and walking into the other, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. "…You haven't eaten in a while, right? I still… Owe you, so…"

His words were quiet, and Kaiba closed his eyes as he pushed the other away, grabbing his wrist instead and pulling him down the hallway. Damn, Jou… If his defiant side was what had drawn Kaiba to him, then seeing this cute shyness was what kept him hooked. The blond objected as he was led through the house, feeling embarrassed whenever they ran into a maid. This was a fairly awkward position, after all…

Soon enough they reached a fairly large room, and Kaiba locked the door behind them once they entered, not even bothering to turn on the lights. It took a second for Jou's eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they did he could tell that they were in the brunette's bedroom. At first he opened his mouth to say no, tell him that he didn't want it, but the words didn't come out. He had offered.

He felt himself being gently pushed onto the bed, and Kaiba's wet lips on his throat. He had to admit that he was surprised with his self-control. Normally he wouldn't have bothered changing their location or making the feeding session feel comfortable, especially if they'd missed a day or two.

A soft moan escaped the blonde's lips as he felt the skilled kisses on his neck, his eyes squeezing shut as he tilted his head to allow the vampire better access. He drew in a quick breath as he felt the fangs against his skin, and then when he felt them expertly pierce the flesh. It wasn't as painful as it normally was, as though Kaiba was trying to make it as gentle as possible, and that alone was enough. Jou reached up and wrapped his arms around the other man, and soon he felt Kaiba's hands fumbling to undo his fly.

They never actually had sex, but it was far more pleasurable than any time that they did go all the way. It was as though they were nervous teenagers going at it for the first time, touching one another as if to affirm that this was what they wanted. They rubbed their groins together, then, just as his head was starting to go fuzzy, Kaiba removed his teeth from Jou's throat and kissed him, the taste of blood still in his mouth. Just like that, they continued to kiss and touch, the blood smeared across both of their faces and bodies, staining the sheets as they lay together in the bed.

The secretary moaned as he felt his boss' tongue trace along the outline of the scar on his stomach, feeling the saliva between the stitches. It hurt, but at the same time it was a very pleasant experience, and the blond had to bite hard on his lip to avoid crying out. He clenched his fists, clutching the sheets as the CEO's mouth then went down to his nether regions, taking his penis in his mouth.

That was when Jou did something that surprised him. He refused, pulling Kaiba into the 69th position so that they could pleasure one another at the same time. Sucking and licking, it only took a few minutes for Jou to release in Kaiba's mouth, and the other soon did the same. The blond could feel the sticky white liquid on his lips and in his mouth, and he closed his eyes as he pulled away, leaning in closer to the brunette as they both kissed once more, hugging as they both eventually fell asleep.

…I feel like I disappointed about 98% of you with this chapter. I'm not even sure if I liked the fact that about five minutes of talk solved all their problems, but… At least it's an update, right? And the ending was cute. Cute and fluffy! So not the usual for this story.

And no, it's not over yet. This is probably the penultimate chapter, though.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning came too soon for Jou, the reality of what had happened the night before sinking in as he looked to the naked form of his boss sleeping beside him. Why… Why had they done that? Or rather, why had he let them do that? The blonde secretary could feel his face growing red as he recalled the various positions they'd tried out, and the mess in the bed around them only made the memories more vivid.

He needed a shower, that was the first thing. A shower followed by something to eat, and then a chance to think over everything that had happened. He quickly sat up so that he could get out of bed and search for the washroom, but soon noticed that there was an arm wrapped around his waist, holding him there. One blond eyebrow rose as Jounouchi looked down at the sleeping vampire, the slightest smile coming to his face.

When he was asleep and quiet like that, he almost seemed cute.

That thought alone caused Jou to quickly clear his throat, shaking his head. Kaiba must really have been affecting him for him to actually think that. He reached down and slowly removed the other man's arm, azure eyes locking with his. He was awake. His face was better as well, the bruises and swelling almost completely gone. Jounouchi could feel his cheeks turning pink as he quickly cleared his throat, looking away from his boss.

"Where's the washroom?" He asked, tugging at the hand on his hip, but the brunette didn't let go. Instead, he sat up himself, seeming annoyed at being woken up so early on a day off. While Jou didn't want to look at him, he could tell that Kaiba was staring at the back of his head, and that just caused him to feel more self-conscious. He was already feeling silly enough after doing all that they did last night…!

"That door." Kaiba finally spoke, removing his hand to point towards a nearby doorway, and Jou quickly pulled himself to his feet. He could feel dried blood on his cheeks and chest, along with other bodily fluids between his legs and on his stomach, and he wanted to wash them off. The smell was bad as well, so he felt much better after he'd stepped into the large shower and turned the water on, grabbing Kaiba's soap and shampoo.

He was honestly a little reluctant about using it, paranoid that somebody he worked with would recognize the smell, but it was better than smelling like sex, so he took his time washing his hair and body, and then just letting the hot water run over him, helping him to relax.

By the time he'd finished and stepped back into the room, a small towel wrapped around his waist, Kaiba himself had already gone, the maids cleaning up the room and removing the sheets from the bed. Jou was ridiculously embarrassed. It was obvious what they had been doing last night (not to mention he was naked in front of a host of women) and he quickly went to reach for his pants.

"Ah, Jounouchi-sama!" One of the young maids interrupted him, snatching the garment away before he had a chance to grab them. "Kaiba-sama instructed us to wash your clothes for you, and left a spare set on the chair by the washroom door. After you've finished changing, he wanted you to meet him for breakfast in the dining room."

A spare change of clothes? Then they must have been Kaiba's clothes, as there was no way he could fit into Mokuba's. And the underwear… He flushed slightly as he snatched the bundle up and retreated to the bathroom, changing quickly. Breakfast, huh…? He wasn't sure he could handle that, and was a little worried as he headed down the stairs in the direction he'd been told. His boss's pants were a little big on him, and while he'd rolled the pantlegs up, they still touched the ground as he walked.

When he reached the dining room, he found that Kaiba had already washed and changed himself, and was sipping at his morning cup of coffee, a newspaper on the table in front of him. He looked up as the blond entered, his eyes lingering on him for a moment before they returned to the paper in front of him. The cover story was some sort of scandal involving Kanako's father, and Jou's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he pulled out a chair near his boss and sat down. The maids soon dropped by asking what he'd like to eat or drink, and soon enough they'd left to get the coffee and food. The two men were left alone in silence. It was the secretary who spoke up first.

"Yanno, I don't hate that girl." He said out of the blue, causing the brunette to look up at him in slight surprise. "I was wondering about it in the hospital, why I wasn't pissed at her even though she stabbed me. After talking to Mokuba yesterday, I think I understand it now."

Kaiba watched him, unsure of where he was going with this as he sipped his coffee. His eyes asked him what he was thinking, what exactly he understood, but his fingers tightly gripped the handle of his mug. A part of him didn't want to have this conversation. Still, the blonde continued.

"I don't hate her because I feel sorry for her. She was just confused and hurt, and she was desperate. She really loved you, and she thought that I was taking you away from her, so she just snapped. That's why I was so mad at you. I thought, 'this guy is such a jerk, he used that girl and tossed her aside. She cared about him so much, but he just threw her out like a toy that he didn't want anymore'. That pissed me off." His eyes closed as a maid entered and set a cup of coffee in front of him, then left to return to the kitchen.

"So you're saying it was my fault?" The brunette asked once she was gone, a hint of anger in his voice. It irritated him that Jounouchi could insinuate that. He had gone so far to punish the bitch who had attacked him, and yet he was the bad guy? He was about to give him some harsh words, but one hand was held up to stop him. The blond furrowed his brow, shaking his head as he tried to decide what to say.

"Mmm… At first, yeah, I thought it was your fault. I blamed you for toying around with that girl, and then throwing her away like she was nothing. But I think deep down, I was also kinda… Scared. Well, I'm not sure that scared is the right word, but I thought that if you could get rid of her so easily, why were you keeping me around? I didn't want to be a toy like that girl, so I was trying my best to hate you." His cheeks were flushed now, and it was obvious that he was embarrassed about what he was saying. Kaiba was silent as he watched him, waiting. "But after talking to Mokuba, I realized that you're really similar to that girl yourself, in a way. Don't get mad, I'm not trying to insult you, but… You were so angry when I tried to leave. A part of me thought 'ah, he deserves it' but another part of me thought that I was being like you were to her. Just leaving you when I couldn't deal with you anymore, and that pissed me off a little. So… Last night, before I came here, I decided that I wouldn't run away from you. I would be firm and let you know what was going on, and that I wouldn't take your crap, I wouldn't be treated like some kinda toy, but I wouldn't run away."

Even his ears were blushing as he grabbed the newspaper, holding it up to his face in an attempt to shield himself. Kaiba Seto's eyebrows rose ever so slightly. So that was what he had been thinking about? That was why he'd left? But he wouldn't get rid of Jounouchi. He was his food source and his plaything. Ok, so maybe those types of thoughts were why he was worried, but…

"I already told you that you owe me." He replied, causing the blond to shift the papers in his hands to show he was listening. "If you owe me a debt, you repay it. Until it's repaid, you can't quit or leave." He pointed out, then took a sip from his coffee casually. "And I've changed the terms of the loan. Each feeding will now equal one dollar."

Jou dropped the newspaper in shock, quickly tuning to the other with a dismayed look on his face. One dollar? But then he'd never be able to-!

Oh. So that was his plan. A way of telling him that he'd never get rid of him. Of course not, if he still owed him money. If he could never get away, then that was as close as Kaiba would likely come to telling him that he cared about him. He didn't want to give him up. And slowly, Jou was starting to wonder if maybe, maybe he could let his guard down a little bit. Maybe he could let himself be the CEO's pet - his little puppy dog - if only for a little while.

"Are you sure it's ok to just let Honda go like this, Seto?" Jounouchi's voice held only the slightest concern as he stepped back behind his old desk, a slight smile on his lips as he looked over the worn wood. It was familiar, even though he'd only been working there for such a short time.

Kaiba was in his office, the door open so that the two of them could converse even though they weren't in the same room. Jou was sure that he was surprised at being called by his first name so suddenly, even though he couldn't see his face.

"What are you talking about? Honda knew that his position was temporary while you were on sick leave." The brunette's voice was calm and smooth, almost disinterested, while Jou could feel his temper flare a little. Sick leave?

"I wasn't on sick leave, I quit." He snapped as he replaced his things back in the desk drawers. He wished that Kaiba would at least take him seriously when it came to work, but the vampire's voice didn't falter in the slightest.

"You came back to work, making it sick leave." He pointed out, and deep down Jou couldn't argue. He had, after all, come back. But still, what if he hadn't? Telling his replacement something like that! But wait, that meant that Kaiba wouldn't have let him really leave. A part of him had suspected that, and while he was still angry, deep down it did make him feel more secure, if only a little bit. But like hell he would ever say that.

"Once you're finished reorganizing your desk, bring me my coffee. I'm almost finished my work." That was the code that they'd decided on. Jou frowned as he looked back at the office doors, then down to the small mirror he'd placed on his desk. The mass of scar-tissue on his throat from the multiple feedings was slowly starting to grow more noticeable as Seto continued to feed on him, and now that the weather was getting warmer, wearing a scarf was less practical as well. Ripping it open again would only make a nasty wound worse.

Placing everything away in his desk drawer, the blonde quickly tuned and headed into the CEO's office, locking the door behind him as he headed over to the desk. The vampire waited for him to open his shirt, but he didn't oblige. Instead, the secretary undid his pants, sliding them down to his ankles as a slight blush came to his face.

"It's too noticeable if you keep leaving scars on my neck." He pointed out, while his boss was watching in mild surprise, looking down to his boxers and the veins in his legs. "You can use the vein in the thigh, right? I looked it up on the net a few days ago. It wouldn't be as noticeable, and-" Before he'd even finished speaking, Kaiba had gotten up from his chair and walked over to the other side of the desk, pushing his secretary up onto it and spreading his legs into an M position. Poor Jou let out a startled squeak, and then flinched as he felt cold fingers going up his leg, pushing his boxers aside to reach the pulsating vein.

There were no words spoken as the damp lips were pressed against his skin, but Jounouchi shuddered, the feeling of Kaiba's saliva and tongue as he tested the site very arousing. His boxers began to grow tighter, an erection standing up next to the vampire's ear as fangs sunk into his skin and began to draw blood. Jou couldn't help but moan, grabbing onto the edge of the desk to steady himself as Kaiba pushed him back, sucking greedily which only cause the blonde to get even harder. This was so much different from any of the feedings they'd had in the past, and it was turning him on so much…

"Nng… Seto, that… It's hurting, stop-" He broke off into another moan as he realized that Kaiba's hands had removed his underwear and his mouth was moving, teeth pulling out of his skin as he moved his tongue downwards. At first Jou thought that he was going to give him a blow job, but then his eyes widened in shock and even fear as he felt his tongue going somewhere else.

"No! N-not there!" He began to struggle a little bit, but Kaiba was far stronger than he was and held him in place as his tongue explored his opening. At first it ran along the edge, but soon enough his boss' tongue was actually inside of him, and Jou had to bring his free hand to his mouth, biting down on his own forearm to keep from crying out in pleasure. It felt so good, so… Soon his arm was bleeding, and another mouth was on it, licking the wound clean as cold fingers replaced his tongue, slowly stretching Jou's opening so that he'd be able to take in Seto's cock without too much pain. It had been a while since they'd had sex, so he figured it was best to prepare him slowly.

Jou's face was flushed as the brunette finally looked up at him, sweat sticking to his face and his lips slick with saliva. His eyes were half closed as he let out another moan, bringing his arm up to bite it again, but Seto held it back. Damn, so much for going slow. He grabbed hold of the other and kissed him, holding p

onto him before he eased him back and pushed into him, eliciting a gasp of pleasure. He waited a moment until he began to move, thrusting slowly at first, but soon he began to speed up, the both of them panting and making noises as they moved, grabbing at one another.

The blonde secretary's mind was swimming as he lay on the desk, his boss pounding into him. He wondered how it had all managed to get this way, the events of the past two months flashing through his mind. But soon there was another thrust, and he squeezed his eyes shut, a warm white liquid spilling over his stomach and most likely staining his shirt. This wasn't the best position to be in while fully clothed. He could feel a sticky sensation inside of him, and he knew that Kaiba had also released, and soon two strong arms pulled him up, his cock still inside.

Suddenly it didn't matter so much how he'd gotten here, with the two of them breathing heavily as they held one another, leaning on the desk. He was here. And somehow, he mused, it wasn't all that bad anyways.

That was when they heard a knock on the door and Mokuba's somewhat embarrassed voice reminding his brother that he had a meeting scheduled for two o'clock that day, and that it was almost one thirty. Both men turned to face the door for a moment, and then Kaiba began to pull away, muttering something about a change of clothes.

Jounouchi closed his eyes, remaining on the desk for a few moments while his senses gradually returned.

That was right. It didn't matter what had happened up until now. What mattered was the future, and the future… didn't seem so bad.

And here we go. The final chapter! It took me so long to churn this out, even though I knew vaguely what I wanted to do for so longggg…

But here it is. I'm fairly happy with it! And I hope all my readers are as well. Hopefully it was worth the wait!

Also, I /may/ work on a sequel. I have a new idea for these guys and I sort of want to take their relationship to the next level~ But it wouldn't really fit too well into this story itself, unless I added a bunch more chapters, and I don't think I could do that. *flail* So for now this is it. Thank you for sticking with me up until now, and I hope you liked it!


End file.
